Mi chica Fantasma
by Rebeca18
Summary: Sakura H. No recuerda nada sobre su muerte, solo sabe tres cosas; es una fantasma, reside en el lavabo de hombres y solo lleva una bata encima. La única persona que puede verla es Naruto U. quien decide ayudarla a ir al "mas allá". Poco a poco ira descubriendo mas sobre su muerte, y conocerá mas sobre el mundo fantasmal. /SasuSaku & NaruHina/
1. Chapter 1

**Mi chica fantasma**

Inspirada en la novela de Tamsyn Murray que se llama igual que el fic que are.

_¿Tiene su gracia no? _

_Soy la fantasma que va en bata y debajo de esta no lleva nada. _

_¿Por qué tuve que morir llevando esto? ¡Maldita sea!_

_Sinopsis:_

Sakura Haruno no recuerda nada sobre su muerte, solo sabe que esta en los baños de hombres en bata y bajo esta no lleva nada. Pero un día, conoce a alguien que la puede ver; el es Naruto Uzumaki.

Desde ese momento se siente responsable de la pelirosa, y decide ayudarla.

Sakura conocerá a otros muchos fantasmas como ella, que están atados a la tierra y no pueden ir al "más allá".

Sakura tendrá que averiguar quien fue su asesino para así poder ir al mas allá, con la ayuda de Naruto y sus nuevos amigos fantasmas.

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kisimoto. La trama (como ya dije, inspirada en la novela de Tamyson) aunque yo cambie unas cosas.**

**Parejas: SasuSaku, NaruHina.**

…

_**¡Hola a todos que estén leyendo mi fic! Espero que les guste y dejen un comentario. **_

_**AVISOS: **_

Si esta así es la historia.

_Si esta así, tal vez sean pensamientos o cosas importantes, cosas que pasaron…_

_Si esta así, lo digo yoo **(**así**) **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**MI CHICA FANTASMA**_

_**/MY GHOST GIRL/**_

_**~ CAPITULO 1 ~**_

_*****I'M A GHOST*****_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**L**as chicas no pueden entrar en los aseos de hombres, ¿Por qué? Yo ya se las mil y una razones; huele mal, esta mal cuidado y… ¡esta asqueroso! Si existe el infierno es ahí.

¿Cómo se? Pues, resulta que vivo en el aseo de hombres de la calle Carnaby Street, en Londres. Al lado de un Pub llamado "Konoha".

Bajando unas asquerosas escaleras, que en total son casi 30 llegas a un aseo de hombres subterráneo en donde yo resido.

Cuatro aseos, cuatro grifos, cuatro espejos… Un suelo lleno de charcos, sucio, y con papel higiénico mojado.

Y yo ahí, una bella chica de 16 años, de cabello rosado largo liso, ojos jades y piel blanca.

En una bata amarillo claro, en la cual hay un gato negro en el pecho derecho. Bien atado para que no se abriera. Que me llega hasta los muslos. Justo me tapa. Voy descalza pero eso no es ningún problema para mí, ya que aunque pueda flotar, nada de lo que hay en el suelo puede ensuciarme.

Me la paso flotando de un lado a otro en los aseos, viendo los chicos que entran.

Al final, de lo aburrida que estoy me pongo a catalogarlos, los encasillo en grupos; jóvenes, adultos, viejos, niños, guapos, feos, horribles, normalitos, según su ropa, su higiene… ¡Y adivinen! Ninguno se lava las manos en los grifos tras su tarea. ¿Acaso no los ven, estoy loca y solo los veo yo, saben lo que es la palabra higiene?

Entre otras, también he descubierto gracias a unos gamberros que solo hacen falta tres rollos de papel higiénico para atascar un vater.

Y lo que mas odio es que entren en mitad de la noche unos jóvenes borrachos para mear fuera y llenarme el suelo de su pis. ¡Idiotas, que miren a donde apuntan!

Si, lo se, es horrible estar en un baño de hombres día y noche durante meses…

¿Cuántos meses llevo? ¡Seis meses! Horrible la pase.

Y encima solo llevo una bata, y nada debajo.

¿Qué como llegue ahí? Ni idea, no recuerdo nada sobre el día de mi muerte… ¡Ah, si! estoy muerta, y soy un fantasma.

¿Por qué sigo aquí y no… "allí"? Soy una fantasma atada a la tierra: según dicen los fantasmas que siguen por la tierra son aquellos que tienen cosas "pendientes".

Tal vez, "mi cosa pendiente" sea el maldito asesino que me mato. ¿Tenga que… vengarme?

No es que sea una fantasma sedienta de sangre y con ganas de venganza, pero quiero irme al "más allá".

Bueno, os contare que un día tuve una visita muy interesante.

.

.

Era así de mediodía cuando un joven rubio, de ojos azules y tez morena entro, llevaba una chaqueta de motorista negra de cuero, unos vaqueros rotos y unas converse rojas, que pegaban con su camiseta de manga corta que llevaba bajo la chaqueta, que estaba medio abierta.

El era de los "cantarines" así llamaba a los que empezaban a silbar o cantar cuando están en ello.

Pues nada mas bajar su cremallera se puso a tararear una canción. Que nada mas escucharla la reconocí.

_**Cause This Is Thriller, Thriller Night**__**, **__**There Ain't No Second Chance Against The Thing, With Forty Eyes**__**, **__**You Know It's Thriller, Thriller Night**__**, **__**You're Fighting For Your Life Inside Of Killer, Thriller Tonight**__**…**_-La canción de Thriller de Michael Jackson-

**Hacia mucho que no escuchaba esa canción… ¿Fan del Rey del Pop, eh?** –entonces el dejo de cantar y también termino de mear, volteo y se me quedo viendo con los ojos abiertos y boca entreabierta-

**¡Q-que haces en el lavabo de hombres! ¡Deberías estar en el de chicas!** –grita, y entonces rodé los ojos, ¿Era tonto o que? ¿Acaso no veía que flotaba levemente sobre el suelo?- **¡llamare a la policía!** –salio de ahí y al cabo de un minuto volvió con un policía- **¡ahí esta agente!** –me señalo, o mejor dicho, a la nada. Ya que el policía no veía nada y volteaba al rubio con una ceja arqueada-

**Señor, hacer perder tiempo a un agente esta muy mal… **-empezó a decir, sonreí traviesa, fui hasta ellos y empecé a hacer caras raras delante del policía. El rubio se quedo viendo extrañado- **¿Se siente usted bien? Aquí no hay nadie, solo usted y yo.**

**P-pero…** -murmuro, el pobre palideció-

**Disculpe.** –se fue el policía y entonces el rubio volteo a mi-

**¡q-que eres! **

**Una fantasma.**

**Mas te vale no mentirme o…** -empezó a decir pero se quedo callado y pareció quedarse congelado-

**¿Hola?** –pase mi mano delante de su rostro y se movió de nuevo-

**¿D-dijiste fa-fa-fantasma?** –me reí fuertemente y el me fulmino con la mirada- **¡no te rías chica fantasma en bata!** –luego se me quedo viendo y se sonrojo-

**Las fotos duran más**. –dije sonriendo- **aunque ahora que lo pienso… aunque me hagas una foto no saldré.** –reí levemente- **Soy Haruno Sakura, ¿Y tú?**

**Uzumaki Naruto** –se presento- **¿Cómo es que… y… tu… yo…?** –se iba sonrojando-

**Me asesinaron aquí así que estoy aquí. Y al parecer tu puedes verme ¿eres una especie de médium? Y no, tranquilo, no te vi nada mientras meabas… No soy una pervertida.** –sonreí traviesa-

**Ah… ok** –decía aun en trance- **¿Y nadie mas…?**

**No, nadie más puede verme. Por ahora, solo tu. **

**¿Y como…?**

**No se como morí, no recuerdo nada**.

**¿Y porque vas en bata?**

**No lo se** –le fulmine con una mirada, ¿Acaso no entendió eso de "no recuerdo nada"?- **solo desperté aquí en bata, y nadie podía verme. Y no puedo salir de aquí… Hay como una especie de barrera invisible que no me deja salir… Y no solo es la bata, cuando desperté, tenia esto** –saque del bolsillo de la bata un móvil "ladrillo" del siglo pasado.-

**¿Un teléfono?** –se acerco a verlo- **¿Has intentado llamar a alguien?**

¿**Eres tonto o te entrenas? ¡claro que intente llamar a mis padres! Pero, al parecer no sirve para comunicarse con los vivos… si no, con mas fantasmas. Supongo**. –dije-

**Wow… comunicación fantasmal.** –dijo sorprendido- **¡Mola!** –sus ojos parecieron iluminarse- **¿Y conoces mas fantasmas?**

**Repito; ¿Eres tonto o te entrenas? ¡NO PUEDO SALIR DE AQUÍ, COMO QUIERES QUE CONOZCA MÁS FANTASMAS!** –le grite y las luces titubearon-

**Uh…** -se quedo viendo las luces que volvieron a iluminar bien- **¿Qué…?**

**Ah, bueno**. –me encogí de hombros- **abecés depende de mi humor pasan cosas así… Aparte de flotar, atravesar cosas… Puedo coger, patear, tocar… Y hacer cosas así al estilo "paranormal activity"** –explique-

**¿Y puedo tocarte?** –pregunto el-

**Ni idea. Inténtalo haber** –entonces se acerco a mi, y intento tocar mi hombro pero me atravesó hasta mi barriga y ahí se quedo- **¡quita!** –saco su mano de mi barriga-

**Lo siento **–murmuro- **¿Cuántos años tienes…?**

**16…** -conteste y vi en su rostro pena, tristeza-

**Tan joven…** -murmuro, asentí y solté un largo suspiro-

**¿Y tú?** –pregunte-

**22** –contesto con una sonrisa enorme- **trabajo aquí arriba en el Pub Konoha. Mi mama es la dueña. Y me dijo que podía trabajar para ganarme un poco de dinero extra para poder pagarme la universidad y de paso, comprarme algún caprichito. **

**Si, conozco Konoha's** –dije- **me encanta el Ramen que hacen** –ahora si se le iluminaron los ojos-

**¡Adoro el Ramen es mi comida favorita, y el de mi mama es el mejor del mundo entero, es el plato especial de la casa y…! **–hablaba tanto, y tan rápido que no sabia que decía, solo hacia señas, gestos y sonreía de oreja a oreja-

**¡Ya, ya, para, alto, stop!** –grite y callo**- Bien… -**suspire- **Naruto Uzumaki… ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?** –le pregunte, y de nuevo, con ojos brillantes y sonrisa radiante asintió rápidamente-

**¡Si, si, si!** –sonreí levemente, al menos no estaría tan sola-

**Gracias.** –susurre- **¿Sabes? Como no puedo hablar con nadie, y nadie me ve… Me siento muy sola. Me alegra que vinieras aquí y también que quisieras ser mi amigo. **

**¡Va a ser genial! ¡Iremos al Ojo de Londres, iremos a la playa, a dar paseos por los puentes viendo el Tamesis que refleja las estrellas, también de compras, y a comer Ramen en el pub de mama, también podemos ir a hacer turismo como ver el Big Ben o el Bakingham palace donde podemos hacer caras raras a los soldados y…!**

**¡Bien, bien!** –lo calle- **seria genial… pero olvidas… ¡que no puedo salir de aquí!**

**Oh… cierto.** –dijo y apoyo su mano en la barbilla- **tenemos que solucionar eso **–entonces se fijo en su reloj- **¡AH! Mi descanso termino, mama me matare… ¡ay, que dios me salve de la Habanera Sangrienta! **

**¿De la que…?** –no tuve tiempo de preguntar-

¡**Nos vemos Saku, no te vayas de aquí, eh!** –rió y salio mientras agitaba su mano hacia mi en señal de despedida-

**¬¬ con que clase de gente rara me relaciono, por dios… -**suspire-

.

.

.

**A**sí conocí a mi "_gran mejor amigo humanamente imposible genial generoso y sex symbol Uzumaki Naruto_" (así se llamaba el) y día a día añadía algo mas. Haciendo la frase muy larga y cada vez mas tonta.

Descubrí mucho sobre el, nos pasábamos mucho hablando. Una vez, hablábamos y un hombre entro, Naruto hizo que iba a mear y este se puso a su lado. Al parecer era gay, ¡me tronche de risa! Naruto que no meaba y el que lo miraba, se la miraba. Fue un gran día.

El es un chico amable, generoso, sensible, de gran corazón, hiperactivo, gracioso, algo lento, despistado… Gracias a el, mi estancia en esos baños siendo fantasma fue de lo mejor.

Y había descubierto que era todo un hacha escaqueándose del trabajo, al día tenia unos cuantos descansos. A la hora de comer, a la cena, en el desayuno y merienda. Pero el los alargaba demasiado, así que su madre tuvo que contratar a una chica como camarera.

Esa chica se llama…

**Hinata Hyuuga** –dijo suspirando, con mejillas sonrosadas y ojos de un tonto enamorado- **es una chica muy linda, de mi misma edad… ¡Y va a mi universidad! Viene de Japón, pero habla muy bien ingles. Y me ha enseñado palabras Japonesas…** -ríe divertido y empieza a hablar japonés-** ¡Baka, teme, dobe…!**

**Insultos ¿no?** –dije-

**Bueno… si.** –susurro- **pero también se mas; Ohayo, Sayonara, itadakimasu, gomenasai, iie, hai… mmm… ¿Cómo era? ¡ah si! arigato.** –iba diciendo palabras y luego me las traducía-

**Baya, aprendes deprisa.** –murmure- **¿Y como es ella?**

**Pues, es algo más bajita que yo. Su cabello largo oscuro con flequillo recto. ¡Y sus ojos! son preciosos, son como blancos… no. Perlados. Su piel clara. Y siempre anda sonrojada cuando estoy con ella, no se porque.** –se encoge de hombros- **¡y tiene una linda sonrisa tímida! Ah si, ella es tímida pero es muy respetuosa, y muy lista. **

**Baya, te gusta eh.**

**Si…** -suspira, luego se da cuenta de lo que dijo- **¡no! E-ella es mi amiga.**

**Claro** –suspiro- **se te nota, y por lo que me has dicho a ella también. **

**¡No, Hinata-chan solo me ve como un amigo!** –dijo, siempre la llamaba con un "-chan" que era costumbre en Japón decir así a las chicas, o algo así me contó Naruto-

**Ah, entonces bien por… Hinata-chan… además, seguro pronto tiene novio** –empezó a prestarme atención, ¡bingo! Di en el clavo- **¿sabes? Las camareras ligan mucho, siempre rodeadas de gente… hombres…** -empecé a decir y notaba como apretaba los puños- **seguro pronto se busca a un buen Ingles. ¡Y por Konoha's pasan muchos universitarios salidos en busca de chicas fáciles, solteras, de otro país, guapas y…! **

**¡Ni hablar, no dejare que me quiten a mi Hinata-chan! **–soltó-

**¿Tu?** –repetí-

**E-eh… quise decir, a Hinata-chan. ¡No dejare que le haga algo algún desalmado! **

**Claro…** -suspire y reí levemente-

**Bueno, ahora a lo que vine** –tras media hora hablando ¡por fin! Me dirá a que vino… Aparte de saltarse el trabajo- **he estado investigando, y se como puedes salir de los baños.**

**¡que!** –grite animada- **¿Cómo?**

**Si te llevas algo del lugar donde estas atada puedes irte a cualquier parte. **–dijo con una gran sonrisa-

**¿y que me llevo, papel higiénico, un vater? **–dije poniendo mis manos en mis caderas en forma de jarra- **¡argh, porque tuvieron que matarme en un baño, eh! ¿No podía en otra parte?** –gruñí y maldije al idiota que se le ocurrió matarme aquí-

**Mmm… ¿Y que tal… una fregona?** –Abrió el armario de la limpieza, donde habían fregonas y demás-

**¿en serio?** –le fulmine con la mirada**- ¿Una fregona? ¡Piensa Uzumaki!**

**¡ah…!** –y entonces camino hasta un grifo, donde había un tapón con cadena- **¿Y esto?**

**Mmm…** -me quedo viéndolo, podía servir- **bien.** –suspire-** no queda otra. **

Extendí mis brazos, cerré mis ojos y me concentre.

**Déjalo en mis manos** –le dije- **y con cuidado, despacito.**

El hizo caso y fue dejando el tapón con cadena en mis manos, cuando lo sentí lo agarre y utilice toda mi fuerza para ponerlo en mi bolsillo derecho. Ya que en el izquierdo estaba el móvil.

**¡Genial!** –grito Naruto, abrí mis ojos y sonreí- **¿A dónde vamos primero?**

**Tu a trabajar** –dije- **tu hora de descanso ya paso.** –le avise y vi su cara de horror-

**¡oh, no! **–dijo y se fue corriendo-

**Jajajaja** –me eche a reír, en serio, Naruto me mataba de la risa-

.

.

.

.

**Y** entonces llego el momento, Naruto esa tarde libraba así que decidimos dar una vuelta por Londres. No nos alejaríamos mucho, ya que era la primera vez que abandonaba los baños.

Naruto iba animado, subía las escaleras hacia la superficie y se quedo arriba, viendo hacia abajo, viéndome a mí.

Apenas puse un pie fuera de los aseos, entrecerró los ojos por culpa de la luz solar. ¡Luz, por fin! Hacia muchísimo que no la veía. ¡Cuánto lo eché de menos!

Subí las escaleras lentamente hacia Naruto, y llegue a su lado. Mire la calle de un lado para otro, la gente iba y venia, los coches pasaban deprisa, los famosos autobuses rojos de dos plantas estilo londinenses ¡Cuánto los eché de menos también!

No pude evitar no sonreír al ver de nuevo la luz, gente,… Y por fin no solo veía a tipos yendo a mear o cosas peores en aquellos baños, ha gente borracha mearse en el suelo o toda aquella suciedad.

¡Por dios! ¿Acaso no limpian ahí?

En fin, al menos ya había salido de ahí y estaba entre gente. Lo que me hizo acordarme de que… ¡UPS! Voy en bata y no llevo nada debajo.

Me sonroje de sobremanera.

**Na…naruto.** –lo llame, con la cabeza bajada y abrazándome- **etto… es muy incomodo ir entre gente estando desnuda.**

**Ah… **-se sonrojo también de sobremanera-

**E intenta no hablar en público: recuerda, solo tú me ves. No vayan a crear que estas loco. **–se lo recordé por si a caso-

**Oh… cierto **–murmuro muy a lo bajinis para que nadie lo viera hablar al aire-

**Jejeje no te acordabas ¿eh?** –reí levemente-

**¡Vamos al Pub de mi mama!** –grito a los cuatro vientos, me lleve la palma de la mano a la frente, ese idiota, ¿para que le digo yo que no hable conmigo en publico si nadie me ve…? Bueno, si se quiere hacer el loco ¡allá el! –

**Si **–suspire- **anda, vamos…**

**¡te presentare a mi mama! Mi papa ahora esta trabajando, es que el es alguien muy importante. Es jefe de Policía. **–sonrió arrogante lleno de orgullo-

**¡te dije que dejes de gritar en público!** –golpee su cabeza, y para mi sorpresa le dolió-

**¡auch! Eso duele Saku…** -murmuro-

**¿Duele? **–volteo a verme y vi su expresión de dolor, sonreí ampliamente y el arqueo una ceja- ¡No malinterpretes! Es que… te pude tocar.

**¿Uh? ¡Es cierto!** –grita feliz, y una vieja que pasaba por la calle se le quedo mirando como bicho raro, yo reí-

**Mejor, entremos en Konoha's…** -sonreí levemente y caminos hacia el Pub-

Me quede viendo como era la entrada, era de madera pintada de un azul marino llamativo. Subí las cinco escaleritas y llegue a la puerta. Naruto abrió haciendo sonar una campanita y me dejo pasar, entro el y cerro.

Entre y me quede viéndolo, ¡era genial! Jamás había entrado y eso que había pasado por delante mil veces.

Era todo de madera oscura, del techo colgaban lámparas de hierro negras algo estilo antiguas. El suelo no era de madera, si no de piedras.

Habían mesas por todas partes, todas de madera oscura pero no tanto como las paredes.

Las mesas que estaban en las paredes tenían sofás color crema como asiento.

Llegamos a la barra, que era de mármol. Nos sentamos en uno de esos taburetes altos, que tenia un cojín negro de cuero, y para mi sorpresa me pude sentar sin esforzarme mucho. Naruto se sentó a mi lado.

Mire a mi alrededor, en las paredes de aquel Pub habían fotos artísticas de lugares de Londres. Algunas en blanco y negro, otras desde perspectivas interesantes…

En la barra estaba el menú el cual mire, habían comidas buenísimas en el. Y como no, tal y como dijo Naruto la primera comida era el 'Ramen' y estaba en letras grandes oscuras, y a su lado en letras oscuras pero mas pequeñas ponía; el mejor plato del mundo y mas querido en este Pub.

Y en ese momento una mujer se acerco desde detrás de la barra a nosotros.

Su cabello larguísimo rojo recogido en una coleta alta, unos mechones caían sobre su rostro, su tez blanca y sus ojos violetas. Iba con un vestido hasta sus rodillas color crema, un delantal verde oscuro con el nombre del bar en letras doradas.

Tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, ¿Era ella la mama de Naruto, la 'demonio', la 'Habanera Sangrienta'…?

En su mano derecha tenia una libretita y un bolígrafo. Y en los bolsillos del delantal tenia azucarcillos, servilletas y un trapo azul claro.

**¡Donde demonios estabas-ttebane'!** –grito furiosa, oh si, ahora entendí lo que quería decir Naruto sobre su mama-

**¡Jo mama, estoy en mi tiempo libre Dattebayo! **–se quejo el y reí levemente al escuchar sus "ttebanne y dattebayo"-

**¡y tú de que ríes chica rara con bata y…! ¿Desnuda? ¡Ay, los fantasmas de hoy en día como van!** –dijo poniendo una de sus manos en su cadera en forma de jarra, y negó con la cabeza-

**¡q-que!** –grite-

**M-mami… ¿Pu…puedes ver a Saku?** –dijo Naruto-

**Si**. –dijo ella y se acerco- **mira hijo, tal vez no te haya dicho… Pero en mi familia siempre los pudimos ver. **

**¡QUE!** –grito Naruto exaltado, yo en cambie prestaba atención en silencio-

**¡calla! **–grito su madre y golpeo su cabeza, el se quejo y ella le susurro "nenaza como su padre" y volvió a la explicación**- bien, en la familia Uzumaki los hemos podido ver siempre y siempre los hemos ayudado para "ir al mas allá". Yo de pequeña una vez ayude a un fantasma perdido, y ahora, ¡el destino hizo que te encontrases con Sakufantasmadesnuda-chan para que la ayudes!**

**¡Si!** –grita Naruto alzando el puño y su madre igual-

**De tal pal tal astilla.** –murmure- **espere, ¿Qué significa eso de "nuestra familia ayuda a fantasmas"?**

**Es un don de la familia, y por eso decidieron nuestros antepasados en ayudarlos.** –dijo la pelirroja- **ah, por cierto… Mi nombre es Kushina Uzumaki. Y mi marido que ahora mismo no esta es Minato Namikaze. **

**¿Tienen distintos apellidos?** –sin querer dije mis pensamientos en voz alta-

**Bueno, si** –se rasco la nuca avergonzada- **antaño no pudimos casarnos y teníamos mucho trabajo, el la policía yo el Pub… y bueno, nos casaremos cuando la pequeña cumple un año…** -toco su vientre- **apenas tengo 6 meses de embarazo.** –añadió y acaricio su vientre abultado-

**¡Oh~!** -dije enternecida- **¿Cómo llamara a la bebecita?**

**Estoy pensando en Amelia. Para llamarla Mía**. –dijo sonriente-

**Yo prefiero un chico** –dijo Naruto-

**¡Pues es una niña, si tienes algún problema ve a quejarte a tu padre!** –grito su madre- **oh… ¡señora se me olvido, su café! **–se fue para darle su café a una viejecita-

**Tu mama es muy divertida, simpática, abierta… Y me contó tantas cosas sin si quiera conocerme.** –dije a Naruto viendo de reojo a su madre, que servia café a la anciana con una gran sonrisa y de paso cotilleaban-

**Jejejeje si, así es mi mama** –dijo el- **Baya, no sabia esto sobre mi familia…** -murmuro- **apenas se sobre ellos…**

**¿eh? ¿Y eso porque?**

**Los papas de mi mama se enfadaron con ella cuando decidió estar con mi papa, y cuando yo nací no quisieron saber más de nosotros.** –dijo con una leve sonrisa de tristeza, y la cabeza agachada- **los Namikaze eran la empresa enemiga de los Uzumaki, y es una razón más por la que papa y mama no pudieron casarse. Ambos renunciaron a la empresa y se vinieron a Londres. ¡Ah si! antes vivía en Japón, somos Japoneses. Bueno, yo tenía unos cuatro años cuando vine a Londres… Así que jamás conocí a mis familiares ni mi hogar, apenas recuerdo algo… Para mi, mi casa esta aquí.** –sonrió viéndome-

**Naruto, eres una persona muy fuerte**. –toque su hombro- **y ahora… ¿Cuál es Hinata?**

**Esa. **–señalo a una linda chica que servia a una mesa, en su mano derecha una bandeja plateada de la cual cogia bebidas y las dejaba en la mesa. Sonreía a los clientes y parecía amable-

**Que linda** –dije sonriendo**- ¿Y…?**

**¿Y que?** –pregunto-

**Tonto. ¿Le has dicho lo que sientes? ¿Le pediste salir?**

**No…** -murmuro apenado-

**¡A que esperas!** –grite- **apresúrate y pídele salir. ¡Ah! Id a un lindo sitio para la primera cita, es la que mas impresión da. **

**Ok, ok.** –dijo- **espera, que llega… ¡ayúdame!** –me pidió, bien, su familia por generaciones ayuda a fantasmas perdidos y yo, lo ayudo a el… Me da que con este mucha ayuda no tendré-

**Si, si… ahora llámala.** –le dije-

**¡Hina-chan!** –dijo sonriendo nervioso y feliz-

**H-hola N-naruto-kun…** -murmuro sonriendo nerviosa y sonrojada, ¡bien! ella también esta por el-

**Mira como te habla, y se sonroja: le gustas** –dije a Naruto-

**A-ah… Hinata-chan… yo… **

**¡dile ya!** –grite harta- **¿Qué tan difícil es?**

**¡Sal conmigo! **–dijo de golpe, y Hinata se sonrojo totalmente-

**¡Cogela que se desmaya!** –grite y menos mal, Naruto la cogio antes de cayera al suelo inconsciente- **ufff... menos mal.** –suspire-

**¡Ah, Hinata-chan! ¡despierta, despierta! ¡MAMA!** –grito Naruto preocupadísimo y reí- **¿Te hace gracia?** –pregunto molesto-

**Solo ponle un trapo con agua fría en la frente y espera un poco** –le dije- **no es para tanto…**

**¿Y como tomo este desmayo?**

**Como un si, diría yo** –le sonreí, y el sonrió ampliamente y volteo a verla-

**¡que alegría!** –dijo restregando su mejilla a la de ella melosamente-

**Jajaja **–reí divertida, hacían buena pareja-

**¡Ay, dios!** –dijo su madre y le tiro una toalla con agua fría que cayo en la nuca de Naruto-

**¡ays! **–se quejo y cogio la toalla y se la puso en la frente de Hinata- **ya, ya Hinata despiértate… **

**Tardara un rato.** –dijo su madre- **esta eso trabaja tú por ella.** –y le tiro un delantal-

**¡eh!** –Naruto quedo con el delantal tapándole la cara, pero me imagino su cara de '_¿Por qué… si hoy era mi día libre?_'-

**Jajajaja –**reí y me puse las manos en la tripa, me encantaba este Pub-

.

.

.

.

**P**asaron unos días, había descubierto mucho; podía salir de esos aseos si me llevaba algo conmigo de ese lugar. Pero solo podía salir una hora o máximo dos. Al parecer me debilitaba muchísimo. Y cuando volvía, digamos que… recargaba mis pilas.

Y podía volver a salir tras un tiempo descansando en los aseos.

En fin, por fin podía salir de ese horrible lugar.

Y así, todos los días salía. Cada vez aguantaba más tiempo.

Y hoy era el día de la cita de Naruto y Hinata; Naruto me pidió que lo acompañara estilo carabina, y de paso que lo ayudara.

Al parecer el chico hiperactivo, divertido, abierto y valiente en una cita era nervioso, tímido, indeciso…

Y quería que todo saliera bien en su cita con Hinata.

Y como ya aguantaba casi cuatro horas, podía ir con el en su cita. Y así lo apoyaría y animaría. Y de paso, ayudaría si veo que las cosas van mal.

Y ahora en serio, se supone que el debe ayudarme no yo, ¿Por qué lo estamos haciendo al revés?

En fin, estaba yo en bata al lado de un Naruto bien vestido delante del Pub.

Lo hice cambiarse tres veces; la primera vez iba con ropa demasiado… normal. _¡Haber niño, es una cita importante, ¿no?! Pues te vistes bien._ Eso le dije yo.

La segunda vez me vino con un traje de gala… _¿A dónde vas… a la alfombra roja, premios MTV…? ¡Ponte algo más normal! _Eso le dije y se quejo y dijo que antes iba normal. Al final gane la batalla y se fue a cambiar.

La tercera vez vino con ropas mejor y ¡tachan! Era perfecto; una camiseta blanca de 'Pepe Jeans' de manga corta algo ajustada, y así marcaba algo de músculo. ¡Perfecto! Y encima una chaqueta negra bastante elegante. Unos vaqueros largos algo oscuros y unas converse rojas. Me quede viendo las converse rojas… Arquee una ceja viéndolo, y entonces saco una rosa roja. Sonreí y asentí.

**Muy bien** –dije-

**¡ay que nervios!** –dijo el- **¿Y si no viene… y si se arrepintió?**

**¿Tú crees?** –señale a su espalda y ahí venia Hinata-

**Wow…** -dejo escapar de sus labios, estaba asombrado viéndola y yo sonreí-

Hinata venia con pasos seguros hasta nosotros, llevaba el pelo suelto, apenas maquillada dándole un toque natural. Pero se veía bien linda. Sus pendientes pequeños y brillantes.

Llevaba un vestido por encima de las rodillas color violeta, con cinturón azul marino que la apretaba y hacia resaltar sus enormes pechos (que en el uniforme de trabajo apenas se notaban) Una chaqueta hasta los codos azul marino de cuero, unos botines negros de tacón no muy alto que pegaban con su bolso. Y en su cabeza, una especie de boina lila que pegaba con el vestido.

Llego con una gran sonrisa.

**Hola Naruto-kun…**

El se había quedado shokeado, ¡oh, oh! Me toca actuar le di un empujoncito e hice que diera un paso hacia delante, quedando mas cerca de ella. Y entonces le dio la rosa roja. Ella sonrió ampliamente y le brillaron los ojos. Acerco la rosa a su nariz y la olio.

Sonreí satisfecha.

**Id caminando al restaurante y se caballeroso ¡eh!** –le dije-

**V-vamos al restaurante Hinata-chan** –dijo sonriendo, cogio la mano libre de ella y empezaron a caminar hacia el restaurante-

_**(**__Pero en aquel restaurante esperaban muchas sorpresas, y tal vez, esa cita no saldría tan bien como pensaron Naruto y Sakura__**)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**MI CHICA FANTASMA**_

_**/MY GHOST GIRL/**_

_**~ CAPITULO 2 ~**_

_*****MALOS RECUERDOS*****_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**L**a cita estaba saliendo genial. Naruto lo estaba haciendo bien; había movido la silla de Hinata para que se sentara y luego se sentó frente ella.

Era un restaurante con una música ambiente tranquila y romántica, en cada mesa había una vela y en especial, en la de Naruto habían unas rosas también. (Que dije a Naruto que pidiera que pusieran)

El camarero había venido a darles el menú y desearles buena velada.

Yo estaba de pie al lado de Naruto, ya que la mesa era solo de dos. Además, no me cansaba… Ya estoy muerta.

Cada uno tenía la cabeza metida en su menú y no hablaban.

**Anda, me muero de aburrimiento** –reí- **¡hagan algo!**

El solo me dirigió una mirada fulminante y suplicadota como diciendo "dime tu que hacer".

Le había dicho que no hablase conmigo, no quería que Hinata pensara que esta loco… Lo es un poco, pero mejor darle la sorpresa mas adelante.

Suspire y me acerca a Hinata, ella señalaba las comidas que quería del menú, algunas bastante caras y mordía su labio inferior.

**Naruto, ella no quiere elegir nada caro por ti. Dile que puede escoger lo que quiera, y dile si quiere compartir el postre.** –dije-

**Hinata-chan –dijo y ella bajo el menú y lo miro- puedes elegir lo que quieras… ya pagare yo, además gracias a que trabajo en el Pub de mama tengo ahorros dattebayo** –se rasco la nuca sonriendo nervioso- **y si quieres, compartimos postre… **

**Échale una mirada de chico sexy…** -dije y la miro de forma penetrante, con un brillo especial en los ojos, o tal vez por la luz de la vela, y una pequeña sonrisa ladina, muy seductora, ¡genial Naruto! Hinata se sonroja-

**E-esta bien Naruto-kun** –dijo con una sonrisa tímida, alce el puño en el cual solo tenia el dedo pulgar levantado, el sonrió-

**Lo has hecho genial, Naruto** –dije orgullosa y volví a el-

Entonces llego el camarero, otro no el de antes y este mas joven. Note su mirada sobre Hinata.

**Cuidado, este le echo el ojo a Hinata. Muéstrate duro con el, no dejes que interactúe tanto con Hina.** –dije a Naruto quien asintió-

**Buenas noches, espero que estén disfrutando su velada…** -empezó a decir, tenia unos 20 o 22 años, su cabello corto rubio, pero no tan brillante como el de Naruto, era mas apago y feo, y encima engominado. Sus ojos oscuros y su tez blanca. E iba con el uniforme de camarero de allí-

**Si, bueno ya sabemos que queremos tomar** –dijo Naruto cortándole-

**Bien, bien** –murmure-

**Esta bien, díganme** –y por primera vez miro a Naruto-

Naruto y Hinata pidieron su comida, y un postre que compartirían.

El camarero y Naruto se miraron de forma fea cuando este se iba.

Naruto se quedo viendo la comida que le dieron, arqueaba una ceja mientras miraba el plato. Tenía puesto en el cuello de su camiseta como babero la servilleta que había antes en la mesa.

Yo le dije que no, pero me dijo que su mama le dijo que ni se le ocurriera manchar esa camiseta blanca (claro, me lo dijo cuando Hinata se fue al baño un momento)

En su otra mano tenia agarrado con fuerza un tenedor, y en su plato habían cuatro mierdas (perdón pero es cierto; todo costaba un riñón por cuatro pedazos de mierda)

Se comieron los dos platos que era su comida, que no equivalía ni a uno y entonces llego el postre.

Una copa enorme de helado de vainilla, con trocitos de caramelo dulce, caramelo derretido, sirope de chocolate, trocitos de plátano bien cortados, trocitos de fresa bien cortados, y nata por encima sobre la cual estaba todo aquello. Y en la punta una cerecita.

Vi como Naruto miraba con más deseo el postre que a Hinata.

**Hinata es tu cita vale.** –le dije- **y cierra la boca que se te cae la baba** –el me miro de reojo- **come bien, no como cerdo, y recuerda; el postre es para dos no para ti solito.** –reí levemente-

**Jum…** -el bajo la cabeza y sonrió, lo entendió-

Ambos cogieron la mini cucharita y empezaron a comer, Naruto le dejo coger la cerecita de encima de todo y también las mejores partes.

Cuando terminaron Naruto rió levemente y cogio el pañuelo que tenia de babero (limpio, si raro por su parte) y limpio la boca de Hinata que tenia un poco de chocolate. Sonreí y recordé la vez que yo hice eso apropósito y mi cita me limpio la boca. ¡Fue romantiquísimo!

Hinata es una chica lista o despistada.

Hinata se sonrojo y Naruto le sonrió con ternura.

**Gr-gracias…** -murmuro ella-

**De nada Hinata-chan… Etto… ¿Pago y nos vamos a comer algo que nos llene?** –dijo el, iba a callarlo pero…-

**Si, la verdad a mi no me van estos sitios… Por eso trabajo en el Pub de tu mama, ese es mi sitio… Comidas que llenan y… calientes.** –ambos rieron-

**Entonces vámonos** –dijo el rubio- **¡La cuenta por favor! **–levanto la mano-

Pagaron y entonces ambos se levantaron y se fueron.

Pero entonces vi una de las mesas de ese restaurante, un nudo se me hizo en el estomago, mis ojos se abrieron de sobremanera, apreté mis puños.

Era el.

Mi novio.

El que desde que morí no deje de pensar en el, al que jamás olvidare, al que ame y del que jamás me olvidare, pero siempre odiare.

Estaba ahí, bien vestido con mi peor enemiga del Instituto: Kimberly.

Y el, mi novio; Mike.

Ambos reían, y compartían postre.

Me acerque lentamente a su mesa, ambos se miraban fijamente ni si quiera para comer apartaban la vista.

**Seis meses ¿eh? Es todo el luto que me has guardado… no… ni si quiera se desde cuando estas con Kim…** -murmure- **seguramente no esperaste a que mi cuerpo llegara a mi tumba para enrollarte con ella… Y seguro, que cuando ya estaba metros bajo tierra ya le dijiste te quiero… **-apreté con fuerza mis puños, y mi mandíbula se tenso, y justo entonces en todo el restaurante todo el cristal se rompió desde vasos a ventanas- **¡oh…!** –lleve mis manos a mi boca-

**¡AAAH!** –Kimberly grito y voltee a verla, tenia un cristal clavado en su hombro-

**¡KIM!** –grito Mike-

Con ojos llorosos salí corriendo de ahí, Naruto y Hinata ya se habían ido no estaban ahí. Mire a todos lados, ¿por donde tenia que volver? No conocía bien esa parte de Londres.

Me dio igual, corrí deprisa y pase por las calles (total, los coches no me podían atropellar ni nada)

Entonces pare en medio de un parque vacío, que solo era iluminado por los faros.

Tenia respiración entrecortada, no estaba cansada pero… Estaba impresionada, mi novio… no, el idiota de Mike, los cristales… ¿Tal vez fue por mi furia?

Y entonces escuche una voz a mis espaldas.

**¿P…perdona…? **-¿Me hablaban a mi? era una voz tímida, nerviosa, triste. Voltee- **¿T-tu también eres… una fan-fantasma… también estas muerta?**

**¿También?** –repetí- **s-si… Me llamo Haruno Sakura**

**Yo… Tenten.** –se presento parecía asustada, ¿seria novata?-

**¿Eres nueva, eh?** –dije rompiendo el hielo, ella asiente deprisa- **¿Y donde… donde es tu sitio?**

**¿Mi sitio?**

**Si, donde has muerto. Ahí es tu lugar.** –explique- **¿Es este parque?**

**C-creo… que si.** –dijo- **intento salir de este parque pero…**

**No puedes, como si hubiera un campo invisible.**

**¡si! **

**Bueno, al menos tienes un lugar bonito. Yo estoy en un aseo subterráneo de tíos**. –explique y vi su cara de asco- lo se… ¡ug, que asco! –me reí- **si quieres salir te coges algo de tu lugar y así puedes irte, pero luego debes volver para recargar pilas. **

**¿Coger algo?** –repitió-

Mire a mí alrededor, y al cabo de unos minutos hable.

**Piedras pequeñas**. –dije- **te las metes en tus bolsillos.**

Tenten tiene un cabello marrón recogido en dos moños, tez morena y ojos chocolate. Lleva una chaqueta de chándal rosa de 'Puma' con el puma blanco. Los pantalones largos blancos y en ellos el puma rosa. Y unas zapatillas deportivas.

¿Qué era lo ultimo que hizo, futing?

Entonces se agacho y cogio unas piedrecitas del suelo y se las puso en los bolsillos del chándal, me sorprendió que no le costase nada cogerlas.

**¿Cómo pudiste cogerlas a la primera?** –No contuve mi sorpresa-

**Es que… llevo aquí así** –se señalo, ha pesar de ser fantasmas nos veíamos normal; ni mierdas de invisibilidad ni nada, nos veíamos como antes, solo que podíamos atravesar cosas, flotar… Y nadie nos veía, bueno, a lo mejor gente rarita como Naruto- **un día entero… Y como nadie me veía me puse a patear latas del aburrimiento.** –alce las cejas- **¿No debería?**

**No… bueno, si. Es que… me llevo seis meses poder por ejemplo, patear, cosas.** –explique-

**Y… ¿Y eso de llevar bata?**

**Bueno… no llevo nada debajo. Y como morí con esto puesto, me quede con esto.** –dije avergonzada- **al menos, tu vas normal. **

**Si… solo recuerdo que hacia futing y… pase por la calle…** -señalo la calle por donde pasaban los coches- **se puso en rojo para coches, yo cruce, y un coche también… luego… solo recuerdo… oscuridad. Y aquí me quede.**

**Te atropellaron.** –murmure triste-** lo siento. Al principio es duro, y frustrante. Te juro que vendré todos los días a verte. **

**¡gracias!** –dijo y se echo en mis brazos ¡sorpresa! Los fantasmas se pueden tocar entre si, tocar a un humano es difícil pero a un fantasma es súper fácil…-

**Oye, ¿Tú tienes un teléfono?**

**Eh…** -se separo de mí y de su bolsillo saco el mismo teléfono ladrillo de botones gigantes y pantalla pequeña. Aunque su carcasa era de color rosa pálido, y el mío verde jade. Y del suyo colgaban unas piedrecitas de colores, en cambio, del mío una flor de cerezo ¿por mi nombre, tal vez?- **si… Pero este no es el mío. El mío era un blackberry blanco…**

**¡En serio! Yo quería una pero mi mama no…** -me calle y reí- **jejeje… bueno al grano, ¿Me dejas tu teléfono? **–asintió y lo cogi, busque su numero y lo apunte en el mío, le envíe un MSN y al cabo de unos segundos lo recibió-

**¡ala!** –dijo sorprendida-

**Lo sabia, es exclusivamente para fantasmas.** –dije- **pues Tenten te guardo en mis contactos… **-escribí su nombre y se guardo-

**¡si! y yo a ti **–dijo ella-

**Bien, entonces… ¿Amigas, conocidas, colegas, BFF…? **

**Amigas conociéndose para llegar a ser mas que colegas, ósea BFF** –dijo y le sonreí-

**Me caes bien** –dije-

.

.

.

.

.

**Y **así conocí a otro fantasma, al parecer habían muchísimos mas de los que yo creía.

Esa noche hable con Tenten, le conté lo que acababa de pasar. Lo de que vi a mi ex y que rompí los cristales de un restaurante bien caro.

Ella dijo lo mismo que pensé, los sentimientos fuertes hacen hacer cosas raras.

Pobres del restaurante que les di un gran susto, en eso reímos un buen rato.

Al parecer la familia de Tenten era de China, y llevaba en Londres casi cinco años. Pero hablaba muy bien Ingles. Sus padres habían ido ese día a la esquina de aquel parque a dejar flores, las miramos un rato, también había una cruz.

Ella es simpática, amable, inteligente, y tiene un gran interés por las armas. Pero no de las de ahora, si no las antiguas de la época Sengoku de Japón. Y cualquier arma antigua China.

Le encantaban los ninjas y quería ser una. También le encantaba cualquier deporte, como futing, o esgrima.

Casi a media noche volví a los aseos, ya que me debilite. Me despedí de Tenten y volví.

Al día siguiente, Naruto vino a visitarme.

**¡Fue la mejor noche de mi vida!** –exclamo nada mas entrar, yo reí, había un hombre meando ahí- **eh… digo… ¡Hola…!** –sonrió y este se fue, como todos, sin lavarse las manos-

**Antes de hablar mira haber quien hay.** –le dije-

**Bueno, como dije ¡la mejor noche de mi vida!**

**¿A dónde fuisteis?** –pregunte curiosa-

**A pesar bajo las estrellas pasando por el Tamesis, viendo las estrellas reflejadas en el agua **–dijo soñador- **Íbamos cogidos de la mano y me colé en el Pub y nos cogi dos Ramen's para llevar. **–saco la lengua burlón- **hablamos, reímos… y cuando la lleve a casa… nos dimos un beso. ¡En la boca!** –chillo cuan niña quinceañera que acaba de dar su primer beso y se lo cuenta a su mejor amiga, reí al pensarlo- **¿y tu?**

**Yo… vi a mi ex con otra en el restaurante**. –se puso serio- **me acerque, me enfade y… rompí todos los cristales del lugar, sin querer…**

**¡wow! Me recuerda a…**

**Paranormal activity, eh.** –reí- **ahora si me cogieran para el papel**. –infle mis mejillas**- luego me fui corriendo ¡y adivina! Conocí a una fantasma.**

**¿¡en serio!?**

**Si, se llama Tenten, esta en el parque cercano al restaurante. Creo que el parque se llama… mmm… ¿Cómo era? Ni idea.** –lo pase por alto-

**Wow… genial ¿no? **

**Murió ayer en un accidente de tráfico, le prometí pasarme a verla.** –dije- **los primeros días son… horribles.** –baje la cabeza- **no sabes… l-lo valiosa que llega a ser el día a día en una vida… o-ojala aun… **-me calle-

**Saku…** -intento poner su mano en mi hombro pero me atravesó, era de esperarse- **lo siento… ojala pueda ayudarte…**

**Puedes** –dije firme y lo mire- **tú,… tu familia utiliza su Don para ayudarnos ¿no? Pues… ayúdame.**

**¿Cómo, en que?**

**A buscar a quien me hizo esto**. –dije- **se que no fue un accidente mi muerte… se que… alguien me mato… lo mío fue un asesinato. **

**En el aseo de tíos –dijo el- baya asesino tienes…**

**Ya, ya… mi asesino es un sicópata que le gusta matar a chicas en bata en aseos de hombres** –y entonces mis ojos se abrieron de sobremanera y me congele-

**¿Saku?... ¿Sakura?** –me llamaba Naruto pero en esos momento no era eso en lo que pensaba-

_¡Suéltame…! ¡Por favor…no… no, NO! ¡No me hagas nada, por favor! _ Mi voz resonaba en mi mente, sonaba como a sollozos… ¿Qué demonios me pasaba?

**¡SAKURA!** –me llamo Naruto y regrese en mi-

**Naruto, lo siento… yo…** -murmure- **recordé… un poco…**

**¿El que recordaste, Saku? **

**Gritaba… sollozando…** -murmure con un nudo en la garganta-** no quería que me hiciera nada… yo… creo que… fui… fui violada y me mato. **–termine de decir y rompí a llorar-

Naruto apretó sus puños y luego golpeo el cristal del aseo, di un grito y me tape la boca. Se acerco a mí, y logro tocarme los hombros.

**Juro por mi propia alma, que yo Naruto Uzumaki te ayudare Sakura Haruno.** –dijo serio- **encontrare a ese mal nacido y le pateare el trasero, are justicia por ti y te vengare. Y así, podrás ir… a… a donde vayas.** –dijo seguro y me sonrió con ternura- **¿okay?**

**Naruto… **-lo abrace, y pude abrazarlo- **gracias…** -cerré con fuerza mis ojos- **eres… el mejor amigo que pueda tener… ¡gracias! **–nos separamos al cabo de unos segundos- **Hinata tiene suerte.**

**Si** –sonrió como idiota-

**Pues. Me lo prometes ¿no? Mas te vale cumplir esta promesa…** -asiente enérgico-

**¡Claro que si Saku, cuando doy mi palabra la cumplo!** –dijo alzando el puño-

**Y ahora… cuéntame… -**dije seria y me miro el también serio- **¿Tú la besaste o fue ella? ¿Se desmayo tras el beso? Seria propio de ella. Seguro se puso más roja que un tomate maduro… ¡Y seguro tú también! ¿Fue un beso corto, largo, con lengua, sin…?** –su sonrisa a medida que yo mas hablaba se iba haciendo mas grande-

.

.

.

.

**Y **así, Naruto me contó como les fue. Como dijo antes, pasearon y comieron Ramen. Y cuando la dejo en su casa el fue quien la beso, sin lengua, a los labios, un beso corto pero muy apasionado.

Y si, ambos se sonrojaron y también dijo que Hinata tembló como flan cuando se separaron, la cogio en brazos por si acaso se desmayaba, y justo entonces su primo Neji salio y los pillo.

¡Que bronca les hecho! Y llamo de todo a Naruto, y por los gritos salio el padre de Hinata. Hisashi Hyuuga, según Naruto le dirigió una mirada tan intimadota que ahora era el quien temblaba como flan.

.

.

.

.

.

**P**asaron algunos días, Naruto y Hinata iban muy bien. En el Pub se dirigían miradas y no trabajaban al cien por ciento, y por esa razón la madre de Naruto lo regañaba cada dos por tres y se la pasaba golpeándole la cabeza.

¿Cómo lo se?

Porque iba todos los días al Pub, así salía de los baños pero tampoco me iba lejos, y estaba entre gente.

Tras un rato viendo como la mama de naruto lo pegaba y lo regañaba decidí irme a visitar a Tenten.

Fui al parque y busque a Tenten.

Y para mi sorpresa hablaba con una chica. Una chica fantasma.

**¡Tenten!** –la llame y llegue a su lado-

**¡Sakura!** –exclamo feliz- **mira, te presento a Ino Yamanaka.**

Mire a la fantasma, su cabello rubio largo recogido en coleta alta, con un mechón sobre su ojo izquierda. Su piel clara y sus ojos azul celestes. Lleva una camiseta de tirantes lila, unos pantalones vaqueros negros cortos. Y unas botas de piel pequeñas y planas.

**Encantada Sakura** –me dijo sonriendo-

**¿Se acaban de conocer?** –pregunte y Tenten asintió-

**La vi por aquí y me saludo cuando noto que la miraba mucho. **

**Es difícil reconocer quien es fantasma al principio** –dijo la rubia-

**Pues tú eres el segundo fantasma que veo.** –dije-

**¿Me das tu número de teléfono?** –me pregunto-

**¡claro!** –se lo pase y me envió un MSN para probar si era correcto-

**Bueno ya me voy, ¿Entonces el sábado a la noche?** –se dirigió a Tenten y ella asintió- **pues nos vemos.**

**¡adiós!** –dijimos Tenten y yo-

**¿El sábado a la noche que? **

**¡ah si!** –Ino volvió- **Sakura si quieres venirte a la fiesta de Sasuke eres bienvenida. Ya que también eres nueva, deberías conocer a los demás.** –sonrió y se fue-

**¿Una fiesta de fantasmas?** –dije incrédula-

**Si, también me quede igual**. –dijo sonriendo- **¿Te vienes verdad?**

**Claro. Quiero conocer a los demás fantasmas. ¿Quién hace la fiesta?**

**Sasuke Uchiha se llama** –dijo Tenten- **al parecer es muy popular entre fantasmas… y muy querido por ellas. **

**Si, el típico chico cool de la escuela que es capitán del equipo de fútbol, sale con la guapa animadora rubia, y su vida esta llena de fiestas. Si, conozco esos tíos. **–murmure-

**¿Te vendrás…?**

**¡claro! seguro hay muchos chicos fantasmas guapos.**

Tenten sonrió animada. Charlamos un rato y luego me fui de vuelta a los aseos. Y justo cuando bajaba las escaleras un hombre subía y pasó por mí a toda prisa. A penas le vi el rostro, lo llevaba tapado con la capucha de su chándal. Pero cuando paso por mí y me "toco" sentí un escalofrío.

**¡A-ah…!** –temblé como flan, me senté en un escalón y respire entrecortadamente. ¿Qué paso? Muchos me pasaron antes, pero esta vez…- **¡e-el…! m-i… ase…asesino… **-lo supe nada mas tocarlo-

Deprisa baje a los aseos y justo allí, había una chica muerta.

**¡AAH! **–grite horrorizada-

_Me cogia del brazo y me arrastraba bruscamente hacia los aseos subterráneos, cuando bajamos me tiro al suelo. Gemí de dolor, y inconscientemente lleve mis manos a mi costado. _

_Apenas le veía, tenía ojos llorosos y la luz de aquel lugar no era el más claro del mundo. _

_Apenas era una sombra lo que veía, que se acercaba a mí peligrosamente. _

_**¡No…! ¡No!** –gritaba y entonces llego a mi, se subió encima de mi y me cogio de las muñecas con fuerza, y las puso a los lados de mi cabeza. Y entonces me beso bruscamente mordiendo mi labio inferior, logre separarme de el- **¡Suéltame…! ¡Por favor…no… no, NO! ¡No me hagas nada, por favor! **–suplique llorosa, sollozando…- **¡NO~!** _

Caí de rodillas y me quede viendo a la chica. Tenía unos 16 años como yo, y estaba boca abajo, en un charco de sangre.

Sangre…

Cerré mis ojos y lo vi de nuevo todo.

_Estaba boca abajo, ese maldito se había ido y ahora me desangraba. En aquel suelo frío y sucio, yo desnuda apenas cubierta con una bata. Aun seguía llorando. _

_No quería morir, no sin antes decir lo mucho que quería a mis padres, sin antes ver a mis amigas… a todos… a mi novio… los quiero tanto._

_Sentí que ya estaba cerca, mi cuerpo ya estaba frío y no podía moverme. Empezaba a cerrar mis ojos y la vida abandonaba mi cuerpo. _

_Cerré del todo mis ojos, todo oscuro, y yo tan sola… dolía mucho. _

Me lleve las manos a la boca y empecé a llorar con fuerza. Me abrace a mi misma y me apoye a la pared.

Difícilmente me levante y salí de ahí. Justo entonces Naruto salía del Pub.

Al verme así, corrió a mí.

**Una chica… en el aseo… esta… esta… muerta…** -murmure-

.

.

.

.

**A**l cabo de una hora un coche de urgencias del hospital y también la policía. Se llevaban a esa chica en una camilla, cubierta por una manta blanca en la cual habían manchas de sangre.

Yo abrazaba a Naruto y el a mi, mientras de reojo veía a la pobre chica.

Me pregunte, si ella acabaría como fantasma en los aseos como yo. Si ella recordaría…

Llore en brazos de Naruto al ver como la metían en ese coche de urgencias.

La policía hacia preguntas y entonces Naruto se acerco a un policía, fui tras el.

**Hace mas de seis meses aquí mataron a otra chica; Haruno Sakura** –le dijo al policía- **Seguro fue el mismo idiota que mato a Sakura…**

**Perdone, ¿Conocía a Haruno Sakura?**

**Si, la conozc…ia.** –dijo- **era una buena chica…**

**Me llamo Asuma. Tome mi tarjeta, llámeme si averigua algo mas.** –dijo-

**¡investiguen algo!** –grito Naruto- **¡no dejen que mas chicas jóvenes, inocentes… que tienen toda la vida por delante mueran así como así! ¡No dejen que ese maldito se salga con la suya…!** –grito mientras el policía se alejaba-

Al día siguiente salio en la TV, estaba sentada en la barra del Pub cuando Kushina subió el volumen de la TV.

Salí el Pub de fondo, y la reportera contaba lo sucedido. Y entonces salio Naruto gritando al policía.

**Y este joven al parecer conocía a la victima anterior, la que murió de igual forma aquí en estos aseos hace mas de seis meses…** -dijo y se escucho a Naruto:-

**¡Investiguen algo! ¡No dejen que mas chicas jóvenes, inocentes… que tienen toda la vida por delante mueran así como así! ¡No dejen que ese maldito se salga con la suya…! **

Otra victima… Lo que hizo sacar todos mis malos recuerdos.

Recuerdos sobre como morí. Me lleve las manos a la cabeza.

_**(**Duele recordar algo que no queremos aceptar**)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**MI CHICA FANTASMA **_

_**/MY GHOST GIRL/**_

_**~ CAPITULO 3 ~**_

_**FIESTA FANTASMAL **_

_*****GHOSTLY PARTY*****_

**Y **llego el fin de semana, el sábado, el día tan esperado para la fiesta fantasmal y conocer a los demás.

Si ya estaba nerviosa para las fiestas de mortales, para uno de no vivos ¡estaba muerta!

Y lo peor… ¡Iba en bata, y desnuda!

Había descubierto que no podía cambiar mi ropa, había muerto en esto, en esto me quedo. ¡Maldita sea!

¿Quién iba a una fiesta en bata y desnuda? ¡Nadie! Iba a llamar la atención mucho, demasiado… Odio llamarla. Bueno, odio llamar la atención cuando voy a ser para centro de burlas.

Salí de los aseos y subí las escaleras. Y ahí estaba Naruto.

¿**Qué haces aquí?**

**Ir contigo a la fiesta de fantasmas. **

**¿¡que!? ¡Ni hablar…! No serás mi carabina…** -me queje-

**Jo Saku…** -se quejo el-

**Ni saku ni nada. No te vienes, iré con Tenten y volveré a la una ¿Bien?**

**Vaaalee…** -dio un largo suspiro y volvió al Pub, y yo me fui al parque-

.

.

.

.

**T**enten y yo nos encontramos con Ino en el camino hacia la fábrica abandonada que había a las afueras de la ciudad. Que era el lugar donde se celebraba la fiesta.

Charlando se nos paso deprisa el tiempo y llegamos a la fabrica.

**¿Y no puedes ponerte otra cosa?** –me dijo Ino señalando la bata, negué resignada- **¡que chasco!**

**Dímelo a mí** –bufe- **¿Entramos?**

Ino abrió la puerta y me quede viendo el lugar. Habían muchos fantasmas, ¿Aquí eran las reuniones oficiales de Fantasmas?

Era un lugar muy amplio, al fondo había un lugar un poco más alto, donde había un grupo de música, que sonaba a todo volumen.

La gente bailaba, hablaba… ¡Que fiestas se montan los fantasmas!

Del techo colgaban luces y también había una bola de discoteca.

**Pues, ¡bienvenidas a una fiesta fantasmal!** –dijo Ino-

**Mola…** -dijo Tenten viendo el lugar-

**Bien, os iré presentando a la gente** –dijo Ino y empezamos a caminar entre la multitud, la gente me miraba si, los tíos no podían disimular sus miradas pervertidas y algunas risas se escapaban-

**El de allí es Shikamaru Nara –**señalo Ino a un chico en el fondo, donde casi no había nadie, solo un sofá. Estaba ahí sentado hablando con una chica rubia de ojos turquesas- **con su novia Temari. Eran novios también cuando vivos… Murieron juntos en un incendio.** –los mire, parecían felices. Al menos, estaban juntos-

Avanzamos un poco más.

**El de allí es Kiba.** –señalo a un chico con su perro fantasma- **paseando a su perro los atropellaron. **

**Oh…** -me di cuenta de que eran accidentes tan simples, ósea, podrían haberse evitado… la vida es tan… corta, frágil…-

**¿Ven ese que sujeta su propia cabeza?** –Tenten y yo no nos atrevimos a mirar- **ese es 'El decapitado' o algunos lo llaman 'sin cabeza'. No sabemos su verdadero nombre ya que jamás quiso decirlo y nadie lo conoce… Pero es un tipo divertido y le encanta hacer bromas sobre su… decapitación. **

**¿Cómo es que…? No, prefiero no saber…** -murmuro Tenten-

**Bien, y haber… gente interesante… gente interesante…** -Ino miraba por todas partes y entonces- **¡aja! Ahí esta Sasuke Uchiha y la que esta pegado a el como lapa es la pesada de Karin, no es su novia, si no… una seguidora acosadora.** –explico-

Voltee a verlos. Y sentí que mi corazón volvía a latir. No pude evitar quedarme viéndolo, sonrojada…

Tendría mi misma edad, su cabello alborotado negro con reflejos azules, su piel pálida y sus ojos negros que miraban con profundidad.

A su lado, una chica pelirroja de ojos rojos, piel clara y gafas.

Cuando por fin pude (aunque no quise) aparte la mirada de el.

**Bueno, ya conocieron a la gente mas importante…** -dijo Ino- **si quieren les voy presentando a los demás.**

**¿Desde cuando estas tu…?** –pregunte-

**Tres años** –dijo- **soy una de las veteranas que no se van al "mas allá". Aunque… el más veterano de todos es Sasuke…**

**¿Cuánto lleva aquí?** –pregunte-

**Más de cinco años**. –dijo ella- **dicen que los fantasmas que quedan en tierra es porque tienen algo pendiente… ¿Qué tendrá el pendiente, que le lleva tanto? **

"_**algo pendiente… mi venganza…"**__ –_pensé-

Entonces se acerco a nosotras. En mi mente pasaron miles de imágenes, seguramente se burlaría de cómo iba vestida, pasaría de largo sin dirigirnos una mirada… Pensé que era el típico chico cool, que ignora a los frikis y va con la gente más "guay".

Pero no. El no es así.

**Hola. ¿Tenten y Sakura?** –nos dijo y asentimos- **soy Sasuke Uchiha, encantado.**

**Igualmente** –dijimos-

**Sasuke, Sakura lleva seis meses pero acaba de descubrir que puede salir de su lugar y Tenten apenas tres o cuatro días. **

**Ya veo** –dijo- **luego vayan a Lee y que os apunte en la Lista. **

**Yo las llevare luego** –dijo Ino-

**Deben saber que me gusta ayudar a los nuevos.** –dijo Sasuke- **si necesitan algo o tienen dudas, acudan a mi.** –sonrió levemente, ¡Que guapo por dios! Esa sonrisa me hizo derretirme- **espero que la pasen bien…** -y se fue-

**Wow…** -dije-

**Si.** –dijo Tenten-

**Las llevo a Lee. **–dijo Ino-

**Cierto, ¿Qué es esto de la Lista?** –pregunte-

**Es donde nos apuntamos**. –dijo Ino-

Pronto lo descubriría, llegamos a una habitación aparte donde había una mesa de escritorio y una silla de ruedas, y ahí estaba sentado Lee. Rock Lee.

Un chico de cabello negro estilo champiñón, grandes cejas y ojos enormes negros con largas pestañas. Vestía una ropa rara; una especie de mono muy pegado a su cuerpo verde chillón, en su cintura una especie de Obi naranja, en sus piernas calentadores naranjas y zapatillas azules.

Y tenía una carpeta en la mesa.

Habían muchos nombres y fechas, también nombres tachados y una cruz a su lado.

**El es… el de 'La Lista'**. –Dijo Ino- **apunta quienes vienen, el día que mueren y el día que se van los tacha. Algunos tardan años, otros días, algunos meses, otros horas… Y hay gente que dura demasiado. **

**¿Quién ha durado más? **–pregunte curiosa-

**Vieron el niño de la fiesta, se llama Konohamaru.** –dijo Lee- **Lleva aquí… desde hace mas de 50 años. **–me quede de piedra, ¿50 años y aun sigue igual de pequeño?- **murió a los diez años. Y ya ni el se acuerdo como… Ha visto crecer y morir su familia, y es quien mas aguanta lejos de su lugar. Aguanta un año entero.** –ahora si me quede de piedra-

**Espero no estar tanto aquí…** -murmure-

**Y ahora, díganme sus nombres** –dijo el-

**Tenten. Fallecí hace cuatro días, el 26 de septiembre. **

**Sakura Haruno, fallecí hace seis meses… ya no me acuerdo cuando… creo que fue… el diez… **-murmure-

**Hermosa flor de cerezo** –dijo de repente y me cogio la mano- **tal vez moriste al caer te tan alto, mi querido ángel. **

**Jejeje… jejeje** –reí nerviosa y quite mi mano de entre las suyas- **encantada de conocerte…**

**¡se mi novia, hermosa flor de cerezo!** –grito y me puse roja-

**¡n-no!** –negué deprisa-

**Aj… había que intentarlo** –se encogió de hombros y volvió a lo suyo-** por cierto… bonita ropa.**

**Lo mismo te digo.** –gruñí yo-

Volvimos a la fiesta donde estuvimos bailando las tres juntas, las miradas que me dirigía la gente no me pasaban desapercibidas y me empezaba a molestar, y lo que hizo que la gota colmase el vaso fue lo siguiente;

Un chico paso a mi lado y me toco el trasero, entonces voltee furiosa a el. Tenía una sonrisa ladina de idiota y sin previo apreté mi puño de la mano derecha y ¡PAM! Puñetazo a la cara.

Lo tumbe. Y todos voltearon a mí, mis amigas se quedaron boquiabiertas.

Mi madre ya siempre me decía que tenía una fuerza demoníaca y sobrenatural, ¡anda que ella!

Y entonces de entre la multitud apareció Karin.

**¡Oye, pelo chicle…! ¿Eres idiota o que? ¿Cómo te atreves a golpear a mi hermano?** –grito histérica plantándose enfrente de mi, mire al chico pelinegro y luego a ella-

**¡dile a ese idiota que no me toque!** –le grite yo-

**¡si es que vas provocando!** –exclamo el hermano de Karin, que se levanto y se toco la cabeza**- haber si te vistes, que pareces una puta.**

Oh, ahí si que la gota como el vaso. Iba a ir a darle otra vez, pero Ino me cogio de un brazo y Tenten del otro.

**¡Soltadme que le doy de nuevo a ese idiota! **–grite intentando soltarme, el pelinegro rió-

**Pelo chicle, mejor vete de aquí ¿Si?** –dijo Karin-

**¡como me llamaste, pelos de zanahoria! **

**¡que dices frentezota!**

**¡acaso también eres sorda cuatro ojos!**

**¡pero serás zorra!** –iba a ir a por mi, pero su hermano la sujeto, a mi me seguían sujetando Tenten e Ino-

**¡anda que tu pelo de escoba! **

**¡argh, cállate que tu pelo parece un chicle mal escupido en tu cabeza!**

**¡como dijiste!** –siempre me enfureció que se burlasen de mi cabello-

**¡pues sabes, te verías mejor con una rata al lado!** –la gente ya nos rodeaba y éramos la principal atracción de la fiesta-

**Entonces querida, ¿Qué collar te pongo?** –la gente se divertía con nuestros comentarios-

**¡suéltenlas y que se peleen!** –grito alguien-

**¡traigan lodo y bikinis!** –grito otro-

**¡Venga Karin!** –grito otro-

**Sakura Haurno, ¿cierto?** –dijo ella mas calmada- **je… escuche sobre tu muerte, ¿Carnaby Street, aseos de hombres cierto?** –me impresiono que supiera eso- **¿Cómo te sientes al haber sido olvidada tan deprisa por tu familia?** –me dijo sonriendo maléficamente, apreté mis puños con fuerza- **Seguro la gente se alegro cuando supieron que murieron… Y tu novio el primero, te reemplazo deprisa el tío.** –y ahí fue cuando me dio de lleno en el corazón, sentí que me lo rompió en trocitos y los pisoteo sin misericordia-

Baje la cabeza y apreté los puños, las luces empezaron a fallar y después los cristales se rompieron.

**Sakura, cálmate.** –me dijo Ino-

**Sakura…** -susurro preocupada Tenten y por ultimo, la voz que menos esperaba…:-

**¡Sakura-chan!** –solo podía ser una persona que me llamase así, de repente todos, aun asustados por lo que hice "sin querer" voltearon a la puerta y vieron al ser vivo que había ahí- **Sakura-chan** –llego a mi, pero yo tenia la mirada perdida-

**¡Karin idiota!** –se escucho otra voz-

**Sasuke…** -murmuro ella-

Y entonces Sasuke estaba delante de mí, sus manos estaban en mis mejillas y nos miramos fijamente.

Naruto preocupado me llamaba.

**Esta ida… ¡Karin, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?! **–grito furioso- **no debes utilizar tus poderes así… Es peligroso hacer enfadar un alma. ¡Mira que conseguiste!** –y entonces me miro fijamente a los ojos, sus ojos se volvieron rojos carmesí y entonces todo quedo en negro para mi-

.

.

.

_**S**akura-chan… Sakura-chan… Saku… ¡Sakura! _

Una voz me llamaba, una voz que sonaba impaciente y desesperada.

Abrí mis ojos poco a poco, primero veía sombras y la luz (que reconocí enseguida como la luz artificial de mis aseos) me dio de lleno, molesto y cerré los ojos de nuevo.

Cuando los abrí por segunda vez ya veía mejor.

Eran Naruto, Sasuke, Tenten e Ino.

Todos a mí alrededor viéndome preocupados. Y entonces, una sonrisa surco sus rostros al verme bien.

**¡Menos mal!** –suspiro Naruto- **¡ahora voy a patearle el trasero a la pelirroja que te hizo esto!** –grito furioso-

**Naru…to…** -murmure, y se quedo- **déjala… **-no fue una orden, pero se la tomo así. La verdad, me daba igual lo que le pasara a esa maldita perra hija de…-

**Sakura.** –escuche la voz angelical de Sasuke y lo mire enseguida- **lo siento, te pido disculpas de parte de Karin. Suele ser muy sobre protectora con su hermano pequeño. No debió utilizar sus poderes así…**

**¿po…deres?** –repetí-

**Si, algunos fantasmas son afortunados y tienen poderes.** –explico-

**Por ejemplo yo.** –dijo Ino- **mi poder consiste en meterme en otras almas. Puedo entrar en Tenten por ejemplo, y controlarla.** –Tenten se alejo de ella un paso y sonreí divertida-

**Mola.** –murmure- **¿Y… Karin?**

**Ella con tocar a otro fantasma puede llegar a su corazón por así llamarlo, y saber todo lo que paso el sujeto. No solo eso, también puede saber sus sentimientos.** –explico Sasuke-

**Oye… ¿Y como es que este nos puede ver?** –dijo Tenten señalando a Naruto-

**¡eh! Que tengo nombre** –se quejo-

**Tsk… Dobe.**

**¡No me llames así teme!** –grito el otro insulto Japonés- **eh… ¿Cómo es que sabes Japonés? **

**Se mas que tu, usuratonkachi.**

**¡A mi no me digas palabras de esas largas y raras!** –se quejo el señalándolo con el dedo índice y mejillas infladas, como berrinche de niño pequeño. Aunque lo que mas me sorprendió era que… hablaban como si se conociesen-

**Cállense, no ven que Sakura se esta recuperando** –dijo Tenten, como quiero a esa chica-

Me levante despacio y quede de pie, me lleve las manos a la cabeza y acaricie mis sienes.

**Bien, estoy mejor.** –Dije al ver sus caras de preocupación- **¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste… Sasuke? **–lo mire y me encanto decir su nombre, saboree cada letra y procure sonar bien-

**Son… mis ojos. Mi poder. Puedo hacer varias cosas; meterme en la mente de otros, hacerlos dormir como a ti, mostrarles malos recuerdos, hipnotizarlos… **

**¡Saku, tu tienes poderes!** –grito Naruto interrumpiéndolo-

**¿Ah, si?** –dije arqueando una ceja-

**Al parecer** –dijo Sasuke- **tal vez telequinesia o algo así… Ya que rompiste los cristales y las luces…** -recordé todo- **tus emociones fuertes hacen que…**

**Hagas cosas extrañas** –termino la frase Naruto-

**Telequinesia.** –repetí- **suena… lógico.**

**Y esa fuerza monstruosa también** –dijo Ino- **le diste bien a Sai.**

**¿Sai?** –repetí- **oh… hermano de Karin.** –Ino asintió-

**¿Y tú tienes poderes?** –le pregunto Naruto a Tenten-

**Ah… por ahora no.** –murmuro ella-

**Aun no nos dijiste… ¿Por qué el nos ve?** –pregunto Ino-

**Pues… explícales.** –mire a Naruto-

**Mi familia por generaciones ha podido ver fantasmas, y han utilizado ese Don para ayudarlos.** –explico-

**¿Tienen sangre Shinigami? **–pregunto Sasuke, nos quedamos callados, no sabíamos que dijo-** olvídenlo**. –añadió deprisa-

Sasuke se despidió y se fue, después Ino y Tenten. Al final nos quedamos Naruto y yo solos.

Le conté como fue la fiesta y los muchos fantasmas que habían.

Charlamos un rato y luego se fue, al parecer su madre había contratado a otro camarero… Un tal Kakashi Hatake.

_**(**Y con el empezaron los problemas de Sakura**)**_

**Me quedo algo corto el capi ¿no? Lo siento u.u … aun así: **

**¡Gracias por sus lindos rewievs del otro capitulo! Me alegra mucho que les guste el fic, y amo que comenten, me da mas autoestima y me anima a seguir escribiendo. **

**Espero que también les gustase el cap de hoy… **

**Bueno, si, los fantasmas tienen poderes jejeje y aquí se animara la cosa con la llegada de Kakashi Hatake…**

**Prox capi:::**

**EL CAMARERO EXORCISTA… ósea Kakashi xD **


	4. Chapter 4

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**MI CHICA FANTASMA**_

_**/MY GHOST GIRL/**_

_**~ CAPITULO 4 ~**_

_*****EL CAMARERO EXORCISTA*****_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**E**se día decidí ir al Pub Konoha, hacia un día nublado y llovía fuertemente. Aunque eso a mi no me molestaba ya que no me mojaba ¡viva! Ventaja de estar muerta, mi pelo no se encrespa ni me mojo. Y lo mejor de todo, no tenía frío. Y menos mal, llevando una sola bata como prenda no me haría gracia tener frío.

En esta época ya empezaba a llover mas y ha estar mas nublado, bueno ya estábamos en el mes de Octubre. ¡Y dentro de poco seria mi fiesta favorita! Halloween. Y ahora que soy fantasma me gusta mucho más.

Entre en Konoha y me senté a la barra, a mi sitio de siempre.

Al final de la barra estaba Hinata haciendo chocolate caliente y Naruto a su lado, apoyado en la barra viendo fijamente a Hinata haciéndola sonrojar de sobremanera, con la otra mano en la cintura de ella.

Sonreí satisfecha, ¡por fin! Habían pasado a otro nivel; contacto entre ellos en publico.

Y sin miedo a que la mama de Naruto haga fotos, les grite o algo por el estilo propio de ella…

**Míralos**. –Me dijo Kushina negando con la cabeza, el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados- **no trabajan, coquetean entre ellos. ¡ASÍ NO GANAN DINERO, ¿SABEN?!** –Ambos de repente se separaron unos pasos y voltearon sus rostros (seguramente rojos)-

**Señora Uzumaki…**

**Dime Kushina.**

**Kushina.** –dije deprisa- **debería dejarlos, el amor es…** -suspire- **algo único, bonito y…**

**¿Acaso estas enamorada? Que bien te sabes lo que es.** –dijo la pelirroja-

**B-bueno… enamorada, enamorada…**

**¿Quién es el afortunado? ¿Algún fantasma?**

**Si.** –dije muy a lo bajinis avergonzada-

**Cuéntame querida.** –me pidió-

**Es… amable, guapísimo, no lo conozco muy bien pero… se que cuando esta cerca de mi o lo veo, no puedo evitar sonreír, sonrojarme… Y mi corazón late muy, muy deprisa. **

**¿Tu corazón late?**

**Bueno eso siento yo.** –sonreí levemente-

**¡Que lindo ~!** –exclamo enternecida- **¡ah! Por ahí viene mi esposo… ¡Mina-chan~!** –voltee y vi a un hombre rubio entrando en el Pub-

Tendría la edad de Kushina, ¡y era idéntico a Naruto! Bueno, mas o menos. Su cabello rubio alborotado y con algunos mechones más largos a los lados de su rostro. Sus ojos azules y su piel clara. Iba con un uniforme de policía y en una de sus manos la gorra de policía.

Camino con paso firme hasta la barra y le dio un beso corto en los labios a Kushina.

No pude evitar sonrojarme y voltear mi rostro (nótese que soy bastante vergonzosa en temas "amorosos". Si vale, ya me dieron mi primer beso pero… ¡de ahí no pase! Y jamás pasare… como me arrepiento de eso)

El era el papa de Naruto, Minato Namikaze. El jefe de policía, esposo de Kushina Uzumaki y padre de Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto hablaba mucho sobre su padre, no tanto como de su madre pero si hablaba mucho de el.

Y lo había descrito como el "papa más guay del mundo entero". Tal vez porque era quien le servia un tazón de Ramen después de que su mama le echara una bronca.

En fin, después de que se besaran marido y mujer llego Naruto.

**¡Papa!** –grito abrazándolo, sentí un gran vacío en mi corazón viendo aquella imagen; un padre abrazando a su hijo-

Yo no tuve papa, y lo eche de menos en mi infancia y adolescencia. Solo mama, quien me daba mucho cariño, me cuidaba y me amaba por dos. Una mujer fuerte, que tuvo que trabajar y cuidar a su hija. Ella es medico, su nombre es Senju Tsunade.

Es una gran doctora y siempre pudo criarme, por mucho trabajo que tuviera. Y siempre pudo con su trabajo, por mucho que la necesitara.

Bueno, me quede viendo a Naruto abrazar a su padre. Se separaron y el le estaba contando… ¿¡sobre mi!?

**¡Y sakura-chan es genial!** –grito- **mírala.** –señalo mi sitio, y su padre se quedo viéndome. Creo que… el no podía verme. Luego sonrió-

**Encantado chica fantasma, siento no poder verte ni oírte. Pero aun así, Minato Namikaze un placer.** –extendió su mano yo puse la mía y pase por la suya. Aparto su mano- **que cosquilleo…**

**Si, te acaba de dar la mano.** –dijo Kushina- **Bueno Sakura-chan el es mi esposo. **–sonrió ampliamente- **¡y ahora a trabajar Naruto!** –le grito y el echo a correr ha servir café- **ese chico…** -suspiro-

**Kushina, cariño…** -dijo el rubio mayor yendo tras la barra junto su esposa- **Fugaku nos invito a cenar mañana a la noche. **

**¿Fubaka?** –repitió ella con pesadez y desgana- **¿Para que?**

**Ya sabes que Itachi-kun termino la universidad la semana pasada, pues bien, tiene un trabajo.**

**¿¡tan pronto!?** –se sorprendió la pelirroja- **bueno si… Naruto empezó hace poco, iba a junto… Si, Itachi y ellos se llevaban cinco años.** –sonríe enternecida-** como pasa el tiempo…**

**Pues, nos invitaron a celebrarlo. Y no solo iremos nosotros, así que no veras tanto a Fugaku.** –la tranquilizo su esposo-

**¡Bien!** –dijo Kushina apretando sus puños y alzando los brazos-** Digo… jeje… No importa, seguro tiene mucho de que hablar.**

Son una pareja bastante impresionante; Kushina era tan hiperactiva, abierta, dejándose llevar por sus emociones, de carácter fuerte… Y Minato era mas sereno, tan tranquilo, controlado…

Eran opuestos, por eso pegaban tan bien.

Y creo que Naruto siguió su ejemplo.

Voltee a verlo, y lo vi charlando con Hinata. Entonces su madre le llamo la atención y enseguida ambos se pusieron a trabajar.

Reí divertida.

Naruto era igual que su madre, pero en el fondo un chico sensible y de gran corazón.

Hinata tímida, vergonzosa pero en el fondo se veía una chica fuerte y decidida.

Pero justo entonces termino todo lo bonito.

**¡Naruto, Hinata… Les presento al nuevo camarero!** –grito Kushina y ellos dos enseguida vinieron, voltee y vi a un hombre caminando hacia nosotros-

Su cabello gris peinado de lado en punta y con ¿Cuánta gomina llevaba ahí? ¡De verdad! Si alguien le golpeaba la cabeza el pelo se quedaba igual en cambio la mano que golpeo seguro se rompía.

Sus ojos negros, bueno el único ojo visible el otro tenia un parche. Tenía una mirada vaga y cansada. Su piel clara y… Lleva una especie de mascara desde su nariz hasta por el cuello.

¿Por qué razón oculta su rostro?

Paro a mi lado y me miro de reojo durante un segundo, ese segundo clavo su vista en mi como si me… sintiese.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna y me aleje lo máximo de el. Naruto lo noto y me dirigió una mirada interrogativa, yo negué y salí del Pub deprisa.

Llegue a los aseos y ahí me quede, mas tranquila.

Ese hombre, juro por mis muertos, que si me sintió y por eso me miro.

.

.

.

.

**K**akashi Hatake, así se llamaba el nuevo camarero de Konoha's.

Naruto bajo a verme a los aseos después de mi repentina huida. Y me contó todo lo que paso.

Kushina lo contrato tras unas preguntas y será un camarero fijo. Sus horarios serán de tarde/noche.

**¿Segura que te miro a ti?** –me pregunto por cuarta vez Naruto, yo bufe moleste ¿Por qué no me creía?-

**¡te digo que si! ese… ese tipo tiene algo… algo raro. ¡No se que! Pero creo que me sintió. **

**Jum… parece normal.**

**¡Ni normal ni leches! Te digo que me vio** –la luces titubearon-

**Sakura-chan tranquilízate…**

**Si, si…** -respire, inspire y viceversa- **Naruto, serás mi caballo de Troya.**

**¿tu que?**

**Y pensar que vas a la Uni. ¿No sabes la historia de Troya?**

**Mmm…** -se puso pensativo y al cabo de un rato…- **no. **

**Tonto.** –gruñí- **los griegos para infiltrarse tras las murallas de Troya construyeron un caballo de madera, en la cual iban los soldados griegos y los troyanos metieron dentro de su fortaleza al caballo de madera, con los soldados griegos dentro solo que ellos no sabían. Y a la noche los soldados mataron a los troyanos. ¿Lo entiendes?**

**¡puff! Pareces mi profesora de historia… ¡que aburrida!** –se quejo-

**¡Naruto!**

**¡si! entendí, entendí… Que yo averiguare más sobre Kakashi.**

**Si.** –suspire-

**Entonces… ¿No tendré que construir un caballo de madera y meterme dentro?**

Me lleve la palma de la mano a la cabeza.

.

.

.

.

**N**aruto se hizo pasar por mi caballo de Troya y empezó a hablar con Kakashi y intentar averiguar mas sobre el, y ha preguntarle sobre los temas de fantasmas.

Pero el era muy bueno evadiendo el tema.

Yo ya no me pasaba más por el Pub, tenía… ¿Miedo? Si, me intimidaba ese tal Kakashi.

Pero este día, decidí ir y averiguar por mi misma más sobre Kakashi.

Fui al Pub y me pasee entre las mesas hasta llegar a Kakashi, quien estaba en la barra sirviendo a unos clientes.

No me acerque mucho, solo lo suficiente.

Di un paso mas y entonces el levanto la cabeza hacia mi. Me acerque mas y el se puso mas serio.

**¡Naruto!** –enseguida se acerco y vio a Kakashi- **no me mires… míralo a el. ¿Ves? Parece sentirme… **

**Kakashi **–lo llamo y el volteo a el-

**¿Si, Naruto?**

**Pues… etto… ¿Qué miras? Estas como empanado hombre** –rió-

**Nada… Me quede embobado, nada más. **

**Ah, bien.** –Kakashi siguió con lo suyo-

**Si que te miro.** –murmuro Naruto-

**Te dije… creo que tiene algo como tu Don**. –murmure-

**Pues bien ¿No?** –dijo el-

**¡No! No creas que todos son tan buena gente como tu, ¿y si el me descubre y decide hacer un espectáculo con todo esto? 'La fantasma de Konoha, pasen y vean' **

**Eh… no suena mal. **–dijo pensativo- **El negocio mejoraría… ¡uh, y podría ponerme por fin ese traje de fantasma que me compre el Halloween pasado y…!**

**¡Naruto!** –le grite-

**Lo siento.** –suspiro- **pero es buena idea para el negocio…**

**Maldito…** -apreté mis puños- **será mejor que me aleje de aquí por un tiempo. No quiero que me descubra… ¡Adiós! **

**Adiós** –me aleje y salí del Pub, entonces decidí hacerle una visita a Tenten-

Llegue al parque de Tenten, y ¡sorpresa! No fui la única que pensó en visitarla.

Ahí mismo estaba Tenten charlando "animadamente" con Karin y las seguidoras de esta.

Llegue y me puse al lado de Tenten, escuchando parte de su conversación:

…**¡Y tu familia se fue de vuelta a China como si nada!** –le grito a Tenten quien tenia los ojos llorosos-

**Eh Karin**. –la llame seriamente y note el miedo en los ojos de sus amigas, ¿Me temían a mi? interesante, sonreí con malicia- **Mas te vale irte…**

**¿O si no que, pelo-chicle?** –dijo, ya me estaba hartando de su actitud y sus insultos-

**No se, no se… ¿Qué hice la ultima vez? ¡ah! Ya se, esta vez podría hacer algo telequinesico o como se diga y… destrozarte.** –gruñí-

**Vámonos **–dijo Karin, ¡ja! La intimide, junto sus seguidoras se fue con la cola entre las patas… Voltee a Tenten, quien aun sollozaba, la abrace y intenté calmarla-

**no le hagas caso a esa bruja cuatro ojos… **

**Lo se… pero… sabia tanto, y supo… supo como hacerme sentir mal…**

**Sus malditos poderes, ¡se los meteré por donde le quepan!** –gruñí-

**Saku… **-se separo de mi llorosa- **¿Podrías acompañarme a un sitio?**

**Eh… claro.** –asentí, además me dejo con intriga-

.

.

.

**L**legamos al sitio que quiso ir Tenten, parecía un piso normal y corriente. Muy bonito y bien cuidado.

Entonces señalo una ventana, nos encaminose hasta ahí. Fue fácil traspasar la pequeña verja blanca, caminar por el pequeño jardín y llegar a la ventana.

Me asome y vi una cocina estilo americana con barra y sillas de bar. Me encantan esas cocinas.

En fin, quien viviera ahí tiene un gusto genial.

Entonces apareció un chico, de unos 26 o 27 años. Su cabello castaño algo largo, sus ojos extraños perlados (como los de Hinata) y su piel clara. Iba con una camisa metida en los pantalones, chaqueta y corbata. Baya, hombre de negocios.

**¿Quién es ese bombón?** –pregunte a Tenten-

**no lo se… pero es el amor de mi vida.** –voltee a ella de golpe, que si fuera humana seguro me habría roto el cuello-

**¿¡que!?**

**Se llama Neji… Y siempre nos encontrábamos en el café de la esquina a las 7:15 de la mañana… **-me empezó a contar mientras Neji se hacia un café en su cocina- **cuando llegue con mis padres no tenia ganas de prepararme el desayuno, ellos trabajaban y yo no tenia mucho que hacer. Así que iba a desayunar y luego ha hacer futing. Fui al café de la esquina esta, ahí estaba el, tomando un capuchino. Me senté a su lado en la barra y también pedí uno, con extra de canela. Apenas lo mire, el también me miro… Y todos los días iba ahí para verlo a esa hora. **

**¿Madrugabas por un tío? ¡Joder! Si eso no es amor… **-toque mi pecho-

**Si… Al final empezamos ha hablar, ha rozar nuestras manos 'sin querer'… El día anterior a mi muerte… Le dije que solo iba a las 7:15 de la mañana para verlo, y el me dijo… que venia a las 7:15 de la mañana para verme… Su trabajo empezaba a las 8.** –sonrió levemente- **madrugaba por mi…**

**Que bonito…** -murmure- **parece una linda historia de amor…**

**Si… pero yo he muerto.** –dijo seria, miramos por la ventana y vimos como dejaba la taza de café vacía en el fregadero- **ahora ya no va al café, se hace su café en casa. Y siempre de camino ha su trabajo va a ver mi tumba… **

**Lo siento… mucho…** -dije, debía ser horrible lo que pasaba-

Neji salio de su casa y lo seguimos, fue por el parque y tal como dijo Tenten paso por su tumba. Se paro unos instantes mirándola, y luego se fue.

Volvimos al parque y nos sentamos en los columpios.

**Tenten, el tiene toda la vida por delante… -**era duro de aceptar, pero era mejor oírlo de boca de una amiga, que luego te apoyaría- **sabes que conocerá a otra…**

**Lo se.** –dijo seria- **Por eso, quiero que me ayudes a irme de aquí. **

**¿eh?**

**No quiero ver como conoce a otra. No quiero verlo… **

**Esta bien. **–suspire- **¿Crees tener algo pendiente aquí?**

**Mmm… no.** –se quedo pensando-

**Tenten… yo se lo que tienes pendiente. **

**¿Ah… si?** –me miro unos instantes-

**Tu familia se tiene unos a otros para superarlo, y poder vivir. Pero… Me da que, tu deber será que Neji encuentre a alguien… quien lo apoye.**

**¿Una… chica?**

**Si… -**voltee a verla, quería irse para no ver que el amor de su vida se iba con otra, pero para eso, debía hacer que el amor de su vida encontrase a otra.-

**Esta bien…** -dijo y me sorprendí- **al menos, será feliz…**

Es una mierda que abecés las personas que mejor pegarían, que seguro serian felices juntas… Jamás lo estén.

.

.

.

**P**aso un día exactamente, no había salido del aseo. No tenia otro sitio al cual ir. Tenten me prometió que haría lo que fuera para que Neji encontrase a otra. La creí y supe que ella buscaría bien.

Naruto no había averiguado más sobre Kakashi Hatake, lo cual era una mierda… Ese tipo me había visto, sabia que estaba ahí.

Y conociendo la curiosidad humana, no pararía hasta encontrarme…

Entonces el aseo se abrió y mire de reojo quien entro.

¡Rayos y más rayos!

Era el. Kakashi Hatake.

Entro como si nada y se bajo la cremallera para…

¡Ah! Voltee deprisa, ¿Por qué demonios tenia que ver siempre esto? Es incomodo.

Al menos en el aseo de chicas seria más fácil de sobre llevar. ¡Pero no! Al aseo de chicos tenia que ir.

Termino y voltee a ver como se limpiaba las manos.

Camino hacia la puerta y volteo a ver el lugar, escaneaba con su mirada todo el lugar.

**Se que estas aquí…** -lo escuche hablarme, aunque no me miraba concretamente. Solo miraba el lugar entero. Sus poderes no son tan fuertes al parecer- **chica fantasma…**-y salio, bueno… sabe que soy una chica… ¿¡como demonios!?-

Espero a que Naruto se escaqueara de su trabajo y bajara a verme, y por fin, al cabo de una hora bajo.

**¡Hola Saku!** –me saludo, como no, sin mirar si hay alguien o no. Por suerte, no había nadie-

**¿Qué te dije?**

**Que mire antes de entrar.** –refunfuño- **pero no hay nadie, ¡así que!**

**Kakashi entro y me dijo 'Se que estas aquí chica fantasma'** –le solté-

**¿Cómo sabia que eres una chica?**

**No, la pregunta es: ¿Cómo sabia que vivo aquí? **

**Oh… si, también es una buena pregunta. **

**Mira, los únicos que saben que vivo aquí son; Tenten, Ino, Sasuke, tú y yo. Nadie más. **

**Mi mama sabe, y le contó a mi papa** –añadió el-

**Y Karin también…** -murmure- **y lo grito a los cuatro vientos así que… Bueno, entre gente viva; solo sabes tu y tus padres.** –asiente- **y seguro no le dijisteis a Kakashi… A lo mejor, sus poderes son más fuertes de los que creíamos. **

**¿Te acuerdas de lo que dijo Sasuke? **–dijo de repente Naruto, lo mire interrogativa- **Cuando supo sobre mi Don, pregunto '¿tienen sangre Shinigami?'**

Me quede pensando en lo que dijo, ¡Si es que! Este chico tiene cerebro solo tiene que esforzarse a usarlo…

¿Qué es eso de 'Shinigami'? ¿Un grupo, una secta…? No, lo que el dijo fue sangre… ¿Una familia?

Porque a lo mejor Kakashi es un… lo que sea un Shinigami. Y tal vez por eso me ve.

**¡Aja!** –dije de golpe y Naruto me miro interrogativo- **iré a preguntar a Sasuke** –genial, así lo veré. Sonreí ampliamente- **que es un Shinigami y así sabremos más sobre eso. Tal vez Kakashi sea uno, y tal vez… tú también.**

**Oh… esta bien. ¿Y donde vive el?**

**No se… preguntare a Ino. **–cogi mi fantasmovil y le escribí un MSN-

**Que bien te viene eso.** –dijo Naruto- **¿Quién lo habrá inventado? Los fantasmas sois gente lista.**

_Ino es urgente, ¿Dónde reside Sasuke? _

Le escribí y al poco rato me contesto:

_¿Qué… quieres ligártelo, eh? Bueno vive cerca de tu casa._

_En la carretera ha tres manzanas. No se como se llama la calle, pero hay una bisutería de muerte… _

Le respondí:

_¡Gracias Ino! Tendremos que ir a la bisutería entonces._

Guarde el fantasmovil y sonriente me despedí de Naruto y traspase la puerta del aseo. Naruto corrió detrás de mí y llego al final de las escaleras.

**¡Vuelve pronto y tenme al corriente!** –me grito en medio de la calle y algunas personas lo miraron raro-

**Tonto **–murmure y me fui corriendo-

Llegue donde me decía, y tenia razón, esa bisutería era genial.

Pero eso es lo de menos ahora, Sasuke estaba sentado en un banco al lado de la carretera viendo pasar los coches.

Y yo, en la calle contraria. Mire el trafico, parecía no cesar.

Espera… ¿Por qué miro para cruzar si los coches me atraviesan?

¡Que tonta Sakura!  
Pase la calle dando saltitos estilo Heidi y llegue a Sasuke. Este levanto la vista y me dirigió una mirada que casi me da un paro cardiaco.

Le sonreí tímidamente y algo sonrojada.

**Hola.** –dije-

**Hola. ¿Estas mejor?**

**Oh, si… genial…** -contigo a mi lado mejor que nunca, pensé- **veras… tengo una pregunta… ¿Qué son los 'Shinigami'? **

**Ah… **-recordó cuando lo dijo, se quedo viendo el trafico, pensando como decirlo- **son… Dioses de la Muerte. **

**¿¡eh!?** –me quede viéndolo con los ojos muy abiertos-

**Shinigami, significa Dios de la Muerte en japonés. Ese dobe tendría que haberlo sabido. **–se refería a Naruto, Y ¿a estos que les dio por llamarse así?-

**Baya… y ¿Qué hacen? ¿Qué son? **

**Pues… Hacen… Mmm… Digamos que son como jueces. Cuando mueres, tu alma esta perdida sin saber que hacer, el shinigami siente que tu cuerpo ha muerto y tu alma es libre de nuevo, y va ha juzgarla: si debe ir al cielo o al infierno. Por así decirlo.** –explico y entendí bastante bien- **y… en algunos casos: te quedas en la tierra. Cuando ven que tienes algo pendiente o sin resolver… **

**¿Y donde están?**

**Entre nosotros.** –me quede viéndolo un momento intentando saber que decía, pero me explico antes de que me explotara la cabeza:- **se hacen pasar por gente normal…**

**Ah.** –me quede pensando en mas preguntas- **¿Ellos… pueden vernos?**

**Si. **

**¿Oírnos?**

**Si.**

**¿Hay alguno que sepa de tu presencia pero no te vea ni te oiga?**

**Que yo sepa no… no creo que sean tan incompetentes. **–murmuro viendo extrañado- **¿A que viene esa pregunta?**

**Es que, hay alguien… que me siente pero no me ve.**

**A lo mejor es un médium. **

**Quien sabe.** –me encogí los hombros, al menos ya se que es un Shinigami-

**¿Tienes planes para Halloween?** –me pregunto de golpe-

**No**. –dije deprisa-

**Ahora si. **–me sonrió de forma ladina y me sonroje levemente-

.

.

.

**N**aruto prestaba atención, le conté lo que es un Shinigami.

**Pues yo no soy uno.** –dijo-

**Lo se, y Kakashi tampoco es. Tu puedes verme genial, pero no juzgas almas, y el no me puede ver ni oír, solo sentir. **

**A lo mejor es un Shinigami incompetente…**

**Bueno, ahora la mejor noticia… **

**¿Sabes quien es tu asesino?**

**Mejor.**

**¿Mejor?**

**¡Sasuke y yo tenemos una cita! **–grite feliz-

**Ah… bien.**

**¡es genial, tonto! **

**¡genial! **–chocamos las manos- **eh, se te da cada vez mejor.**

**Si. **–sonreí- **Ahora a averiguar más sobre Kakashi Hatake.**

**¿Cómo?**

**Yendo a por a saco.** –dije como si fuese obvio-

Naruto y yo fuimos al Pub y vimos a Kakashi en la barra atendiendo a un señor, Naruto le cogio el brazo y lo llevo al aseo de hombres, ¿Por qué siempre termino ahí?

Me metí (traspase la pared) y pare al lado de Naruto.

**Bien Kakashi, se que puedes sentir a mi amiga.** –dijo Naruto-

**Hinata es guapa pero yo no…**

**¡me refiero a Sakura!** –me señalo- **un momento, ¿Qué dices de Hinata-chan?**

**¿Puedes sentirla… a la chica fantasma?** –me miro- **si, esta aquí… **

**Si, si… La veo, la oigo, la siento, me golpea… ahora vamos a mi Hinata-chan…**

**Naruto, al grano.** –le ordene-

**Si Saku…** -murmuro- **¿Quién eres?** –miro fijamente a Kakashi-

**Puedes verla… eres ¿Shinigami?**

**No. ¿Tu?** –negó-

**Soy exorcista.** –dijo-

**Ah… ¿¡eh!?** –dijimos ambos y nos quedamos viéndolo-

**Bueno, este capi mas largo que el anterior. Espero que les gustase ^^ **

**¡Besos a todos y gracias por sus rewievs!**

**Siguiente capitulo::: **

**Hinata una… ¡Shinigami!**

**Rebeca-chan ~! :D **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Rewievs?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V**


	5. Chapter 5

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**MI CHICA FANTASMA**_

_**/MY GHOST GIRL/**_

_**~ CAPITULO 5 ~**_

_*****HINATA UNA… ¡SHINIGAMI!*****_

**A**hí estábamos, en un aseo de hombres… ¿Por qué siempre termino yo en uno? Da igual, Naruto cogia el brazo de Kakashi quien recién confeso que es un exorcista.

**Eres… ¿Exorcista?** –dijo Naruto sorprendido- **baya… ¿Y que es eso?**

**¡por que te sorprendes si no sabes!** –golpee su cabeza y el se llevo su mano libre a esta y se quejo-

**Auch… Sakura-chan eso duele…**

**¿Te pego?** –pregunto Kakashi-

**Si.** –asiente Naruto adolorido- **y es muy fuerte… Volviendo a mi pregunta, ¿Qué es eso?**

**Es obvio: persona a la que se supone la cualidad de expulsar a espíritus malignos de un sitio en concreto mediante la práctica del exorcismo.**

**Anda… **-dijo Naruto y lo soltó- **¡No!** –grito de golpe- **¡Sakura-chan es una fantasma buena, no hace daño a nadie…! Vale, lo admito: va en bata y desnuda pero aun así** –lo golpee y note como Kakashi se sonrojaba e intentaba mirarme mejor- **¡Auch!** –se quejo de nuevo- **sakura-chan…**

**¿Es una fantasma buena?** –pregunto Kakashi-

**Lo juro.** –dijo Naruto- **y yo soy quien la ayudara a ir al "mas allá".**

**Pues suerte chico.** –dijo el- **seria mas fácil un exorcismo… Pero, usando eso… No creo que vaya al 'cielo' o donde sea… **

**Yo lo conseguiré, are que vaya al cielo y su alma descanse en paz** –las palabras de Naruto me llegaron al corazón y entonces, Kakashi se me quedo viendo y casi se le olvido respirar-

**¡t-te veo!** –dijo-

**¿ah si?** –dije-

**¡t-te oigo! ¿Cómo es posible? Jamás he podido veros… Ni oíros… solo sentir.**

Y así fue como Kakashi Hatake pudo ver fantasmas, no se como, pero creo que Naruto tuvo que ver bastante.

Al final, Kakashi resulto ser buen tipo. Nos conocimos mejor y dijo que si era una buena fantasma. Así que no debía preocuparme por el.

El siguió su trabajo de camarero como siempre y Naruto y yo nuestras vidas monótonas.

.

.

.

**E**staba en el Pub, como no, en mi sitio de siempre viendo a la gente vivir sus vidas. No era tan aburrido observar, ya que observando también se podía aprender cosas y ver las cosas curiosas que tiene la gente, algo en lo que vivos no nos fijamos. Pero ahora, tengo tiempo de sobra para pararme y pensar, ya que no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

Esa noche, era Naruto quien se ocupaba del Pub, ya que sus papas salían a una cena. Que ayer le escuche decir a Minato.

Iban a ir a cenar a casa de un tal Fugaku. Y dejaron a Naruto a cargo, a quien vigilaríamos Hinata, Kakashi y yo.

**¿Y tan importante es esa cena?** –le pregunte a Naruto-

**Si, son amigos de la familia desde… siempre, si, desde siempre**. –dijo pensativo- **Fugaku y Mikoto eran amigos de mis papas cuando estos aun no estaban casados, Fugaku y Mikoto tenían un hijo, Itachi. Y tras casarse mis padres y antes de que mi mama supiera que estaba embarazado de mi, Mikoto supo que también estaba embarazada…**

**¡Oh, que lindo! Dos amigas embarazadas a la vez… ¿Y su otro hijo? Seguro es gran amigo tuyo, si vuestros padres lo eran desde hace ya… vosotros seréis inseparables o algo.**

**Solo algo nos separo…**

**¿eh? **–lo mire sin entender, y dejo de limpiar la barra, me miro-

**La muerte.** –susurro- **mí mejor amigo murió, pero… lo he vuelto a ver.** –sonrió, y me quede asombrada-

**Que genial, tu mejor amigo es fantasma. ¡eh! Como yo, haber si lo veo…**

**Lo conoces **–me dijo sonriendo- **y te gusta.**

**Sasuke…** -se me escapo sin querer- **por eso…por eso parecía que ya se conocían.**

**Así es. Sasuke Uchiha es el segundo hijo de los Uchiha, y mi mejor amigo. **

**Wow… eso es genial. Quiero decir, que os hayáis vuelto a ver.**

**Murió hace cinco años, y solo lo pude ver cuando tú entraste en mi vida. **–me dijo- **Cuando te vi, pude ver a otros fantasmas también… cuando vi a Sasuke… no sabes lo que me alegre. **

**¿Dices que por mi culpa puedes ver fantasmas?**

**Al parecer, eres tu quien ha… despertado, por así decirlo, mi Don. **

**Tú también has hecho mucho.** –le dije- **Durante seis meses estuve sola, infeliz, destrozada… aburrida… Gracias, Naruto.**

**Eh, mejores amigos para siempre. **–acerco su dedo meñique, y entrelace el suyo con el mío-

**Hasta que la muerte nos separe** –reí y rompimos nuestro agarre-

**Bien, ¿Qué harás por Halloween?** –me pregunto-

**Sasuke me invito ha pasar Halloween con el, supongo que con los demás fantasmas en la fabrica abandonada o algo…**

**Seguro te diviertes. **

**¿Y tú… tienes planes con Hinata-chan? **

**¿Planes?**

**Si, ya sabes una película de miedo, se abrazan, se besan y… como ya son mayorcitos pues…**

**No sigas, ya se por donde vas** –dijo avergonzado- **no tenemos planes. **

**Pues deberías tenerlos.** –le dije-

Si, Halloween… Mi fiesta favorita, ¡dentro de una semana! Que ansias de que sea ya.

¿A quien no le gusta? Te disfrazas con amigas, hacéis las locas y pedís chucherías, ¡y os las dan gratis! Después de fiesta un rato, y a las tantas algo 'achispada' a casa a ver una película de miedo y comerte las chucherías que recolectaste toda la noche, tras ver la película de miedo estas temblando del miedo, y con dolor de barriga por las chucherías. Luego haces unas bromas con amigas, y al final te vas a dormir a las seis de la mañana. Duermes todo el día y subes las fotos al Facebook y te ríes un rato de cómo salieron con caras de locas.

Pero, ¿Celebrar Halloween siendo fantasma? ¡Deberá ser la leche! Y con otros fantasmas… ¡lo mejor! Y con Sasuke…

**Sakura.** –me llamo Naruto y lo mire- **¿te pasa algo? Estas roja y con sonrisa boba…**

**Se llama mundo de yupi idiota. **–murmure en voz bajísima-

**Creo que si are planes con Hinata.** –dijo-

**Por cierto, ¿Dónde esta?**

**Ah… pues…** -dudo en decir- **no se, se fue hace un rato.**

Entonces la vimos entrar en el Pub, llego a Naruto y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

**Hinata-chan, ¿Tienes planes para Halloween?**

**Lo siento, si. **

**Ah… bueno, no importa.**

Hablaron unos segundos más y ella se fue a trabajar.

**¿Qué planes tendrá?** –me pregunte-

**A lo mejor quedo con amigas.**

**No la he visto con otra gente que no seas tu **–dije- **nunca…** -murmure-

**Sakura, tendrá una vida aparte de ser camarera y mi novia.**

**Ósea que tu novia** –murmure sonriendo de lado y el se sonrojo-

Aunque en serio; jamás la vi con familia o amigos/as, siempre tan sola o al menos solo la vi con Naruto. Era algo raro…

No se que me dio por sospechar de todos.

Naruto se puso a trabajar, y entonces Kakashi se sentó a mi lado.

**Halloween es un día lleno de trabajo.**

**¿Qué esperabas? Los niños entraran aquí a pedir chucherías seguro…**

**No me refiero a los vivos… Los seres oscuros, malignos siempre acechan. Y en Halloween nadie los detiene y salen a la luz, pasan desapercibidos entre la gente vestida de monstruos…** -vale, este tío esta loco y le falta un tornillo o dice la verdad y la idiota soy yo-

Si los fantasmas existen –soy una prueba de ella- seguro otras cosas también.

**Me cuidare, no te preocupes por mí. **

**Bien. Si necesitas ayuda me llamas…** -estuvo a punto de irse pero, tuve una pregunta repentina-

**¡Oye!** –volteo hacia mi- **¿Has visto alguna vez… a un Shinigami?** –justo entonces a Hinata, que pasaba por ahí, se le cayo la bandeja con unos platos con croassans-

**¿Shinigami?** –repitió el y rió levemente- **¡Ojala! Para mi son mis héroes. **

**¿Héroes?** –repetí-

**Si, ayudan a las almas perdidas… Y los defienden de los espíritus malignos. **

**¿Defienden a las almas o a las personas?**

**A las almas… **

**¿Por qué? Son… almas. Ósea, nadie puede hacerme nada…**

**Nadie vivo. **–dijo el serio- **por eso te digo que te cuides en Halloween, hay espíritus malignos a los cuales les encantaría poseer un alma. **

Genial, y yo que planeaba tener una 'cita' con Sasuke en Halloween para conocerlo mejor y estar con el, ahora tendré que cuidarme de espíritus malignos.

Me pregunto ¿Cómo será un Shinigami? Me encantaría ver a uno…

Pero, si ellos protegen almas y las ayudan, ¿Por qué no ayudar a los fantasmas a ir al 'mas allá'?

.

.

.

**F**ui a visitar a Tenten, era una noche tranquila y bonita. Caminaba por las calles sin preocupaciones y al poco rato llegue al parque donde reside Tenten.

La vi a ella, pero no estaba sola. Delante estaba Neji ayudando a una chica a levantarse del suelo.

Corrí hasta llegar al lado de Tenten.

**¿Qué pasa?**

**Empieza su nueva vida.** –murmura ella-

**Lo siento** –se disculpa Neji y levanta a la chica- **no te vi y… lo siento.**

**Da igual. **–se quito el polvo de encima- **Yo soy muy torpe…** -rió nerviosa y se miraron- **Eh… mi nombre… me llamo… yo… ¡Encantada, soy Nora!** –se presento-

Era linda, su cabello lo llevaba suelto de color castaño claro casi rubio, su piel clara y sus ojos verdes oscuros. Iba con chándal de puma azul claro.

**Neji** –se presento el- **¿Hacías futing a las…?** –miro su reloj- **¿Diez y media de la noche?**

**Si, bueno…** -entonces sus tripas gruñeron- **ups… jejeje... **

**¿No has cenado?**

**No. **–sonrió algo sonrojada- **No conozco mucho la ciudad y no se donde hay buenos restaurantes…**

**Yo llevo bastante aquí, podría ayudarte. **

**¿en serio? ¡gracias!** –se fueron caminando juntos-

Pero como siempre, Neji paro enfrente de la tumba de Tenten y dejo las flores que llevaba.

**¿La conocías?** –le pregunto Nora-

**Si… era una gran persona**. –dijo el triste-

Tenten se acerco a Neji y se acerco a su oído.

**Ve con ella… se feliz.** –le susurro-

Neji pareció escuchar y dio un respingo, miro a su alrededor algo asustado.

**¿Pasa algo?** –le pregunto Nora-

**No… **-murmuro- **solo… vamos. ¿No tenias hambre?**

**Jejeje si. **–rió ella y se fueron juntos-

Tenten se quedo viéndolos, junto sus manos y los puso en su pecho.

Me acerque a ella y la abrace. Lloraba en silencio.

**Tenten… eres la mejor persona que he conocido… **

**Gracias… amiga… **

Entonces sentí un aire pesado, y creo que Tenten también. Levantamos la vista y vimos delante de nosotras a alguien que iba con una especie de hakama* negro y una espada en su obi blanco.

Me quede de piedra…

**Hinata…** -susurre-

**Enhorabuena** –dijo mirando a Tenten- **Tenten Ama, tienes un corazón de oro. Ya has cumplido con lo que tenias pendiente en la tierra…** -saco su espada- **descansa en paz.** –le dedico una sonrisa y agito la espada, la había cortado-

**¡Tenten!** –grite-

Pero ella sonreía, una luz la envolvió y empezaba a hacerse transparente. Reía y sonreía, pero no emitía sonido alguno.

**Tenten** –alce mi mano hacia ella, volteo a verme. Y vi en sus ojos una gran felicidad, ella alzo su mano y toco la mía-

Empezó a desaparecer desde los pies y se hacia un millar de lucecitas, como luciérnagas.

Luego empezaba a desaparecer su cuerpo y al final, su cabeza. Pero antes de desaparecer por completo, me dijo algo, que no escuche pero leí sus labios: gracias.

Y desapareció en un montón de luces que parecían luciérnagas volando en el cielo oscuro.

**¿Qué…?** –voltee a ver a Hinata, quien seguía ahí- **¡Hinata!** –grite, volteo a verme sonriendo-

**Hola Sakura.**

**¿Siempre me has podido ver? Espera… acabas de… ¿enviar a Tenten al… al mas allá? Entonces… tú… eres ¡SHINIGAMI!**

**Si, si y… si.** –respondió mis preguntas-

Llevaba su vestimenta Shinigami y una katana* de hoja fina en su cintura, con mango del color de sus ojos. Su cabello recogido con dos palillos, dejando caer unos mechones, su flequillo recto y a los lados de su cabeza unos mechones largos.

**¿Hola?** –movió su mano delante de mi cara-** que pálida te has puesto, es como si hubieras visto un fantasma** –rió-

**¿Dónde esta Tenten?**

**Ha sido buena, y será recompensada. Ira al cielo.** –me dijo- **O como quieras llamarlo… Aunque a lo mejor la dejan renacer…**

**¿Renacer?**

**Si, abecés cuando eres MUY buena persona te dejan renacer. Aunque no recordaras nada luego, claro esta. **

**Espera… ¿No tartamudeas, donde quedo la tímida Hinata?**

**Ah, ese es mi papel como humana…** -dijo riendo-

**¿Ser novia de Naruto es también parte del papel?** –pregunte furiosa, como se atreva a jugar con los sentimientos de Naruto…-

**No. Tranquila… Naruto es… importante para mí.** –dijo algo sonrojada, ¡aja! Eh ahí la tímida y vergonzosa de Hinata-

**Me alegra oír eso.** –dije- **y le contaras la verdad. **

**¿Qué? Perdona, yo no…**

**Si lo harás, porque eres su novia y no quiero que le mientas. **

**Bien…** -murmuro- **el tampoco es tan normal, así que no voy contra las normas al decirle. **

**¿Cómo que no es tan normal? **

**Tiene un Don. Algún familiar suyo será Shinigami… **

.

.

.

**H**inata y yo fuimos al Pub, eran ya las once y cuarto.

Naruto estaba cerrando ya.

Hinata le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo hizo sonrojar.

**Naruto-kun…** -murmuro- **etto…**

**Hinata puede verme y es Shinigami** –dije yo y ella volteo a mi alzando una ceja, como diciendo 'que delicada'-

**¿¡que!?** –grito y se quedo de piedra-

**Si amor, siento no haberte dicho antes.** –dijo ella- **Soy Shinigami. Y…**

**¿en nuestra primera cita viste a Sakura-chan?** –pregunto el, me sonroje de sobremanera- **entonces… la viste y… ella me dio consejos… tu sabias…**

**Si. **–dijo Hinata- **gracias Sakura** –me guiño un ojo-

**No hay de que** –dije- **por cierto, Tenten ha ido al 'mas allá'** –le comente a Naruto-

**¿La otra chica fantasma?** –asentí- **baya… si que se quedo poco.**

**Por cierto, Hinata… ¿En Halloween estarás ocupada porque puede que espíritus malignos intenten hacerse con almas de fantasmas que están ligados a la tierra? **

**Si. –**dice sonriendo, un temblor recorrió mi columna- **Oh, pero tranquila… Protegeré a Londres. La asociación de Shinigamis me dio esta zona para cuidar fantasmas. **

**Wow… -**Dijo Naruto, volteamos a verlo- **Mi mejor amiga es fantasma, mi mejor amigo también… y si va bien estos se hacen novios –**me sonroje- **mi novia Shinigami, y mi familia tiene sangre de Shinigami… Y mi camarero exorcista. ¡Baya compañías que tengo! **

**Ah, el exorcista Hatake… Su padre si fue un buen exorcista. –**dijo Hinata-

Entonces Kakashi salio del Pub.

**Naruto, ya limpie todo. **

**AH, bien… ¿Sabes que Hinata es una Shinigami? **–dijo Naruto-

**¿Qué?** –casi se le caen los ojos-

**Baya día… -**murmure, y mire al cielo…- **"Tenten… estés donde estés… espero que seas feliz" –**pensé-

.

.

.

**Hakama: **Si han visto 'Bleach' sabrán como es un Shinigami. Y si no, busquen en imágenes de Google. (Jejeje no se explicar bien esa vestimenta n.n')

**Katana: **espada japonesa.

**Espero que les gustase el capi, gracias por sus comentarios ¡me animan mucho! =) **

**Gracias a las seguidoras, a las que me han agregado en favoritos y por sus rewievs. **

**Mil gracias en serio jejeje **

**Siguiente capitulo:::**

**Día del Fantasma; Halloween **

_**¿Review?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**V**


	6. Chapter 6

_**MI CHICA FANTASMA**_

_**/MY GHOST GIRL/**_

_**~ CAPITULO 6 ~**_

_*****DÍA DEL FANTASMA; HALLOWEEN*****_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**P**or fin, el día más esperado llego: ¡_Halloween_! (suena música terrorífica) No se si lo notaron, pero… ¡adoro Halloween!

Y lo que llevo toda la mañana preguntándome es… ¿Cómo será mi 'cita' con Sasuke?

Aunque hoy tenía algo más que hacer, en mi Instituto el día de Halloween decoramos el Instituto con dibujos que hicieron los de la clase de arte, ponemos telarañas, hay juegos en el patio… En fin, son como talleres que hacen.

Decidí volver al Instituto, ¡lo se! ¿Quién iría ahí siendo fantasma? Y admito que alguna vez dije 'ni muerta iría'.

Pero echaba de menos a mis compañeros, amigas… Y de paso… -sonrisa malévola de loca- iría a asustar a mis profesores un rato.

Este Halloween seria inolvidable para mi Instituto ¡Muajajajaja!

.

.

.

**K**onoha High School.

Grande, de color grisáceo, con ventanas con barras estilo cárcel y en el patio colgaban unas luces de patio de cárcel… ¿Son baratas o es que quieren que esto parezca una cárcel?

Estaba delante de la puerta principal, al traspasar las puertas de cristal estaba al lado de conserjería y a mi izquierda las escaleras que llevan a la segunda planta. Y delante de mí, el largo pasillo en el cual a los lados están las aulas de la primera planta.

No llegue exactamente a las ocho, cuando abren, seré fantasma pero no tonta.

Fui a las diez, diez y media.

Los pasillos estaban decorados; colgando del techo unos murciélagos, por algunos lados calabazas con caras divertidas, en esquinas telarañas de colores con arañas, algunos dibujos colgados en paredes (que también eran de los del colegio, eso o la gente no sabe dibujar)

Algunos alumnos que pasaban iban con algo de un disfraz, por ejemplo, una gorra de bruja, una escoba, con la cara desfigurada o con sangre (que bien usan el maquillaje) o una capa estilo drácula, dientes de vampiro… Si, ya sabrán que quiero decir.

Me encamine hacia mi clase y traspase la pared para verlos a todos.

Ahí estaban, todos en grupos charlando animados, haciendo manualidades, pintando dibujos, escuchando música, ¿pintándose las uñas? ¡Que envidia! Yo ya no puedo…

Y viendo como se la pasaban bien, sentí que mi pecho se oprimía… Yo ya no iba a ser tan feliz, ya no iba a estar con ellos, ni pintarme las uñas, salir de fiesta, besar a chicos, sacar malas notas, estudiar el ultimo día para un examen, hacerme chuletas, darle al gato las verduras que hace mama, comer comida basura, quedarme viendo TV hasta tarde, ir de compras, chatear en Facebook…

Salí de ahí corriendo lo más rápido que pude sin mirar atrás, y sin darme cuenta llegue a la carretera de la calle donde reside Sasuke, lo vi sentado en un banco viendo los coches pasar.

Camine hasta el y me senté a su lado.

**¿Sakura?** –dijo con voz preocupada, me miro y me abrazo. Y solloce en sus brazos- **¿Qué te pasa? **

**Fui a mi Instituto… todos… reían, eran tan felices… y yo… no podré hacer nunca mas… nunca mas…** -decía entre lagrimas- **podré ser feliz como antes… nada será como antes… **

**No, claro que no.** –dijo el y me abrazo con fuerza- **pero, ¿Sabes? Ahora sentirás un gran vacío, intenta llenarlo de cosas nuevas, nuevos recuerdos, nuevos momentos felices… de amor… **-lo mire y sonreí levemente- **te dije: si necesitabas ayuda podías acudir a mí. **

**Tenten se ha ido…** -le dije y me miro sorprendido- **La Shinigami la hizo desaparecer, tras cumplir con lo que tenia pendiente… **

**¿Has visto una Shinigami? **–dijo con ojos como platos-

**S-si… es mi amiga, la novia de Naruto**. –dije-

**Baya… No estés triste por Tenten, ahora esta en un lugar mejor.**

**Lo se, pero… la echo de menos. **

**Tranquila, seguro pronto tu también te iras… -**dijo algo triste- **he conocido a muchos fantasmas, pocos duran mas de un año o mas de seis meses… **

**Lo siento, seguro has tenido que despedirte de muchos amigos tuyos que se fueron antes que tú… **

**Bastantes. Llevo ya más de 5 años aquí. **

**¿Qué cosa tienes pendiente? –**pregunte sin pensar lo que decía- **Oh, lo siento no quiero ser entrometida… -**dije deprisa-

**No importa, yo tampoco lo se. –**dijo viendo al frente serio-

**Eh…** **Naruto me contó lo vuestro, vuestra amistad y todo eso… -**pase de tema-

**Ah…** **Ese dobe. Si, fuimos amigos… Y lo somos. Muchas veces fui a visitarlo al Pub, pero el muy baka jamás me vio… Ahora de golpe apareces en su vida, y ve todos los fantasmas. –**me ve de reojo y voltea su rostro algo sonrojado- **Que fácil es hablar contigo…**

**¿Eso es bueno? –**pregunte-

**Si –**sonrió levemente- **Me agrada mucho tu compañía, y me resulta fácil hablar contigo… **

**Gracias… Tu compañía también me gusta mucho. –**dije sonrojada-

**Jum…** **Bueno, ¿Preparada para la fiesta de esta noche? **

**¡si! eh… ¿Cómo y donde será esa fiesta? **

**En la fábrica abandonada a las diez. Y después iremos a dar una vuelta por Londres juntos… **-dijo y luego me miro serio- **Tengo que avisarte de algo importante…**

**Los espíritus malignos rondan en Halloween en busca de almas y por eso los fantasmas iremos juntos para protegernos. –**resumí y me miro sorprendido-

**¿Tu poder también consiste en leer mentes?** –me pregunto y reí-

**No… Me lo contó mi amiga Shinigami. **

**Ah, la novia del dobe… ¿Quién es?**

**Hinata Hyuuga. Es muy linda, increíble que este con Naruto… Quiero decir, Naruto es un gran chico lo que digo es que… Son tan opuestos, creo que por eso encajan. **

**Tal vez. Cuando íbamos juntos al colegio jamás se fijo mucho en chicas, era algo 'despistado' con eso… **

**No, si se le ve… -**reímos- **tengo que irme, llevo fuera de casa mucho… **

**Bien… Te recojo a las nueve y media. –**me dijo y no pude evitar sonrojarme-

**¡Okay!** –me despedí y me fui con una gran sonrisa-

.

.

.

**L**legue al aseo de hombres, vacío, como siempre.

**Hogar dulce hogar** –murmure-

Entonces, me pregunte a mi misma como estaría mi madre.

Hacia mucho que no la veía, pero tampoco estaba lista de volver a mi propia casa para verla. Seguro estaba destrozada, ella, una gran medico y no pudo salvar a su hija.

La echaba mucho de menos, siempre nos tuvimos solo a nosotras, ni padre ni hermanos.

Siempre las dos.

Dios, como la extrañaba.

Justo entonces entro Naruto… Bueno, Naruvampiro.

Iba con una capa estilo Drácula, las típicas ropas oscuras, cara pálida labios rojos, dientes de vampiro, cabello peinado hacia atrás…

**Conde Drácula.** –hice una reverencia- que bueno verle.

**Sakufantasma.** –me dijo y rió- **¿Mola, eh? **–dio una vuelta y luego levanto la capa y abrió la boca- **¡buu! **

**No me das miedo… **-le dije- **yo si podría darlo.** –sonreí maléfica e hice que las luces parpadeasen-

**¡V-vale, vale!** –dijo- **cuando quieres puedes dar miedo… ¿Dónde has estado?**

**En mi instituto, y luego con Sasuke… **

**¿Tu instituto? ¿Y?**

**Me sentí horrible, y fui a ver a Sasuke. **

**Lo siento. **

**No importa…**

**¿Y que… te consoló bien Sasuke?** –alzo sus cejas insinuándome-

**¡Naruto! –**golpee levemente su hombro-

**Jejejeje solo pregunte **

**Ya… -**me cruce de brazos- **¿Hinata y tu vais bien? **

**Claro… Es un poco extraño, ya sabes, pero… La quiero tanto… -**puso una sonrisa bobalicona y reí- **Le dije que la acompañaría en su día de Halloween, acepto ¿sabes? ¡Veré a mi Shinigami-kanojo* en acción! **

**Ten cuidado y deja que Hinata haga su trabajo. –**le dije como si fuera su madre-

**Mama dijo lo mismo…** -gruño-

**¿Tu madre...sabe? –**pregunte-

**Si, le dijimos.**

**Eso sonó a plural…**

**Si, hablamos los dos con mis padres.**-abrí de sobremanera mis ojos-

**¡Baya! Que serio suena eso…**

**Jejeje si. **–rasco su nuca mientras reía-

**Ósea que, vais en serio…**

**Mucho. **

**¡Que lindo! –**no pudo evitar sonrojarse-

.

.

.

**Y **llego la noche.

¡_Noche de Halloween_! ¡Dios, que emoción! Y… mi… cita… con… ¡SASUKE!

¿Dije cita? Jejeje si, porque no.

Mire el reloj que había colgado en el Pub, dieron las nueve y media.

**¡Me voy Naruto, Hinata! –**me despedí- **¡adiós Kakashi!**

**Adiós Sakura-chan ¡pásatela bien con el teme!**

**Adiós Sakura, cuídate**

**Adiós chica fantasma. –**me dijo Kakashi y tras pase la puerta. Ahí estaba Sasuke, delante de las escaleras de mis aseos, en la acera esperándome-

Llevaba la ropa de siempre, claro, no podemos cambiarnos. ¡Cosa que odio! Esa chaqueta de cuero, los vaqueros oscuros y las converse. ¡¿Por qué demonios va tan bien vestido y yo en bata desnuda!? ¿¡Que clase de cita tengo…!?

Bueno, camine lentamente hasta Sasuke y volteo a verme, me dedico una de sus sonrisas encantadoras que son capaces de enamorar a una chica y salude.

**Hola –**dije en un suspiro-

**¿Haber si adivino de que vas vestida?** –dijo- **Feliz Halloween…**

**Feliz Halloween a ti también –**dije sonriente-

**Vamos, antes de ir a la fiesta quiero enseñarte algo… -**me dijo y alce una ceja intrigada-

Ambos, juntos, uno al lado del otro íbamos caminando por las calles londinenses. Jugando, riendo, hablando… Y viendo los disfraces de los niños, habían muchos ingeniosos, graciosos, tenebrosos…

**¡Mira ese! –**señale a un hombre lobo-

**Ese **–señalo una madre sosteniendo a su bebe, que iba de calabacita-

**Oh... que lindo –**dije viendo el bebe- **¿Y a donde vamos? Aun no me dijiste.**

**Mmm es una sorpresa –**me guiño un ojo y sonreí, no podía evitarlo. ¡Ay! Si estuviera viva seguro me dolerían las mejillas-

**Solo quieres dejarme con intriga para molestarme –**refunfuñe-

**También. –**dijo volteando a verme con una sonrisa divertida-

Y llegamos al lugar.

¿Adivinen donde estamos?

En el puente de torres. Uno de los más importantes puentes de Londres.

Les refrescare la memoria por si no saben de que puente hablo, ya saben el puente que se levanta cuando pasan barcos y tiene dos torres a los lados, que arriba tienen otro puente.

Pues imaginen, Sosuke y yo en el puente de arriba, de noche, y el puente lleno de luces… ¿Súper romántico no?

¡Pues no!

Ahí estaban todos los fantasmas que he conocido.

Ósea que solos no estábamos…

¿AH y saben que? La fiesta fue pasada ahí, ya que al parecer esa fábrica abandonada no estaba tan abandonada como pensaban… En resumen, ahí fueron humanos a hacer su fiesta así que nosotros somos los que nos jodemos y cambiar de sitio…

¡Y que sitio!

**Baya… ¡Que genial! –**dije sonriendo, pero habría deseado que solo estuviéramos el y yo-

**Voy a saludar a la gente, ahora vuelvo –**me dijo y desapareció entre la multitud-

**Que pena eh.** –me dijo Ino apareciendo de la nada-

**Si…** -suspire- **¿sabias que era aquí la fiesta?**

**Por supuesto. Lo elegí yo, es más romántico ¿no? **

**Si, pero Sasuke se fue… **

**Dijo que volvería contigo. –**eso me animo- **ah ¿y Tenten?**

**Se fue…**

**¿Qué? –**volteo de golpe a mi-

**Fue al más allá, cumplió con lo que tenia pendiente.**

**Baya… Que suerte.**

**¿tú crees? **–voltee a verla triste-

**Seguro fue a un lugar mejor, tal vez ahora te sientas triste porque se marcho…** **Pero no estas sola, ¡eh! Me tienes a mi amiga. **–me sonrió y asentí-

**Si.** –me sentí feliz, tenia una amiga, no una, si no muchos… Muchos amigos de verdad, tal vez este muerta, pero no estoy sola… Eso si habría sido peor que la muerte-

Me apoye en el puente y me quede viendo la ciudad. ¡Era precioso! Todo luces, reflejado en el río Tamesis. De viva jamás me fije en lo bello que era Londres, y ahora muerta si… En serio, como desperdicie mi vida viva.

**Bonito, eh. –**reconocí esa voz, voltee a ver. Sai, hermano de Karin-

**Tu… **-gruñí furiosa- **¿Qué quieres?**

**Pues, he visto que no has cambiado de estilo… -**el muy pervertido me miro de arriba abajo- **Me gusta –**se me acerco mas-

**Aléjate a menos que quieras que te tire y te remate. –**le dije-

**Que mal humor… Pero, ¿Sabias que… los fantasmas pueden besarse? **

**¿Ah, si? –**dije de mala gana, pero luego pensé en Sasuke, y mi mente me enseño una imagen de el y yo besándonos. Me sonroje-

**Si quieres te lo demuestro –**me dijo-

**Ni de coña te besare –**le dije alejándome de el-

**¿Qué? No hablaba de nosotros… -**vi que volteaba su cabeza, y yo también la voltee, desee no haberlo hecho. Vi a Sasuke y Karin besándose. Tal vez este muerta, pero eso me sentó peor… Como si ahora, al verlos, si hubiera muerto- **Deja a Sasuke, no tienes oportunidad con el… Mi hermana es su pareja destinada. Su **_**alma gemela**_**. **

Deje de verlos, deje de escuchar a Sai. Solo sentí mi corazón romperse.

Empecé a caminar, y luego flote, ya que iría más deprisa y me aleje de ahí.

.

.

.

**C**aminaba por las calles de Londres sola, ya era casi media noche. Y ya no habían niños vestidos con divertidos disfraces, unos cuantos adolescentes borrachos si, tambaleándose y abrazándose… besándose y riendo a todo pulmón.

Aun recuerdo cuando yo estaba viva, iba igual o peor con mis amigos. Y así me hice novia del idiota de Mike.

Ahora me daba cuenta de todo, de lo mucho que desperdicie mi vida, de lo idiota que era…

A buenas horas dirán ¿no? Si, yo también me arrepiento de muchas cosas…

Sentí mis lagrimas tibias caer sobre mis mejillas, ¿Una fantasma puede llorar? Al parecer si…

Mi corazón ya no late pero mi alma, yo, sigue ahí… Sufriendo.

Entonces vi a Naruto y Hinata caminando juntos, uno al lado del otro, cogidos de la mano. Hinata con su ropa de Shinigami. (Creo que solo en el día de Halloween puede llevarlo y pasar desapercibida, así que aprovecha) iban riendo, felices…

Me vieron, y llegaron a mí corriendo.

**¡Sakura-chan! ¿Qué te paso? ¿Qué te hicieron? ¿fue el teme? ¡ese maldito!**

**Naruto, déjala hablar. **–dijo Hinata-

**Chicos…** -me abrace a mi misma y llore libremente-

**Sakura-chan… Ojala pudiera abrazarte.**

**Hay un modo –**entonces Hinata saco unos guantes negros con una calavera, que le dio a Naruto- **ahora**

Observe como Naruto los ponía, y me tocaba. Y… lo sentía. Hinata, si podía tocarme en su forma Shinigami y a ella si la sentía. Me abrazaron y me consolaron.

Me invitaron a que fuera con ellos para 'patrullar' y mientras les iba diciendo lo que paso.

**Ese teme, tan ligon… Siempre fue así, tanto humano como fantasma ¡si es que no cambia, ese maldito! –**grito furioso-

**Da igual…** **Lo único que quiero ahora es irme al más allá o donde sea, y olvidar todo. –**dije- **Hinata, córtame con tu espada como con Tenten.**

**Lo siento, Sakura. Pero aun no llego tu hora de irte… Solo cuando acabes con lo que tienes pendiente. –**me dijo-

**Mi venganza ¿no?** –ella asintió- **Naruto, tenemos que darnos mas prisa con eso, quiero encontrar ya al maldito que me mato…**

**Si… **-suspiro- **te echare de menos cuando te vayas.**

**También te echare de menos. -**le dije-

**Eh.** –dijo Hinata, llamándonos la atención-

**Tranquila Hinata-chan que a ti te quiero mucho también. –**dijo Naruto, rodé los ojos-

**No es eso…** -dijo ella- **Deberían irse, mi trabajo ahora se pone peligroso…**

**¿Por qué? –**pregunte-

**Miren…** -señalo, para mi desgracia, el puente de las torres. Difícilmente pude ver que habían unas sombras yendo hacia allí- **son 'espíritus malignos'. **

**Oh… no, no ¡No! –**grite- **¡Sasuke… Ino… todos! ¡están ahí! **

**¿¡que!? –**gritaron ambos, si, no les mencione que la fiesta fue allí-

**Debemos darnos prisa –**dijo Naruto-

**Eh, ¿Escuche 'nos'?** **¡Voy sola, es peligroso! –**Dijo Hinata-

**Ni hablar…** -dije yo y volé hacia allí, ahora no tenia tiempo de caminar. Odiaba flotar ya que tengo algo de miedo a las alturas pero ahora era importante-

**¡Espera! **–Hinata venia tras de mi, saltando y corriendo en el aire ¿Esos son sus poderes de Shinigami? ¡Mola! Voltee a ver, Naruto estaba en tierra pero corría hacia el puente- **No dejes que se te acerquen… -**me aviso-

**Si –**asentí, no tenía miedo… Solo miedo de que le pasara algo a Sasuke o Ino-

Al llegar, pude ver perfectamente uno de esos 'espíritus malignos' de cerca. Estaba como absorbiendo el alma de Sai.

¿Han visto los dementores de la película de Harry Potter? ¡Pues igualitos!

Vi como Karin lloraba e intentaba ir hacia Sai, pero Sasuke la detenía. Personalmente, la habría soltado pero aun así… Nadie merece 'morir' de esa forma.

Vi como Hinata empezaba a cortarlos y estos desaparecían.

Llegue a Ino, que estaba en el suelo abrazándose y llorando.

**¡Ino! –**grite al llegar a ella, volteo a verme y me abrazo-

**Sakura…** -sollozo- **que bien verte… Sakura… los espíritus… **

**Lo se. –**dije- **Hinata nos ayudara. **

Entonces sentí frío, el mismo frío escalofriante que al morir. Voltee lentamente y vi a un 'espíritu maligno' cerca de nosotras, Ino lloro mas fuerte y me abrazo.

Yo me quede viéndolo fijamente y sentí que me absorbía, pero entones Hinata le corto.

**¡Ten cuidado! –**me grito-

Y volvió a su lucha contra los espíritus malignos.

Entonces vi a Sasuke y Karin siendo atacados por uno, Karin estaba detrás de Sasuke llorando, y el protegiéndola.

Y el espíritu absorbía el alma de Sasuke. Me levante de golpe, y corrí hacia el.

Me puse entre el y el espíritu. Apreté con fuerza mi puño y golpee al espíritu que dejo de absorber el alma de Sasuke y se fue.

Voltee a Sasuke, quien me abrazo.

**Sakura… no sabes lo mucho que me alegro de verte bien… gracias.**

**De nada. **–me aparte de el de golpe, me vio un momento confuso y volví con Ino-

Quien se estaba levantando lentamente.

Ya no habían espíritus malignos, Hinata se quedo en el puente preguntando si todos estaban bien. Y vino a mí.

Justo entonces llego Naruto.

**¡Llegue! –**Grito exhausto- **maldito… el que… no hizo… un ascensor… puff…**

**Tarde como siempre dobe –**dijo Sasuke a este y empezaron su pelea de 'dobe' 'teme'-

**Bien escúchenme fantasmas: Soy Hinata Hyuuga Shinigami encargada de cuidar Londres. Todos vayan a sus 'hogares' ahí recargaran fuerzas. Los espíritus malignos no volverán y me asegurare de patrullar toda la noche. Duerman tranquilos –**tras su discurso la gente se iba yendo-

**¡Sakura que valiente fuiste! –**me grito Ino- **enfrentarte a un espíritu maligno… ¡Golpearlo, mejor dicho! **

**Fue genial. **–dijo Temari-

**Problemático, pero efectivo –**dijo Shikamaru y ambos se fueron-

**¡Estuviste genial Flor de cerezo! –**me grito Lee-

**Sakura… -**voltee, era Sasuke- **gracias… eres genial. **

**De nada Sasuke, yo… -**pero fui interrumpida por los gritos de Karin-

**¡Shinigami idiota… mi hermano ha muerto! ¿¡porque no lo salvaste?! ¡eres una inútil! –**le gritaba a Hinata-

**Karin, cálmate –**le dijo Sasuke-

**¡No, mi hermano…! Mi… hermano… -**cayo al suelo de rodillas, llorosa-

**Karin… -**el dolor de perder a un familiar es enorme, sentía pena por ella- **deberías ir a consolar a tu novia –**le dije a Sasuke y me fui de ahí-

Naruto fue conmigo, ya que Hinata se iba a ir a patrullar por todo Londres toda la noche en busca de más espíritus.

.

.

.

**A**l día siguiente, Ino vino a visitarme a los aseos. Y me contó que me hice 'súper-mega-híper-famosa' en el mundo fantasmal, era conocida como la valiente guerrera que se enfrento a un espíritu maligno.

Al parecer nadie, jamás, uso sus poderes contra ellos y yo di una idea de poder luchar contra ellos.

Y me contó algo más, algo mejor…

Sasuke y Karin no eran novios. Y que Sasuke me quería ver, según rumores le gusto.

¡LE GUSTO!

Al final, mi Halloween no fue tan malo… ¡que cojones! ¡FUE EL MEJOR DÍA DE HALLOWEEN DE TODA MI VIDA!

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por sus comentarios. **_

***Kanojo: **novia en japonés

**Siguiente capitulo: **

**Un capitulo de relleno (como una especie de OVA) **

**Mi chica fantasma y las magdalenas de chocolate **

**¡Hasta la próxima…!**

**Se despide Rebeca-chan ~! :D **

_**¿Review?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**V**


	7. Capitulo de relleno

**CAPITULO DE RELLENO**

**/**_**MI CHICA FANTASMA**_** Y LAS MAGDALENAS DE CHOCOLATE/**

_**CAPITULO DE RELLENO**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**U**n día normal y corriente empezaba, o a lo mejor no tanto…

**¡Ay, voy a morir… estoy perdido… adiós bello mundo, adiós bella Hinata-chan, adiós Kakashi, adiós Ramen, adiós…! –**gritaba Naruto histérico en el Pub en la barra-

**¿Qué te pasa Uzumaki?** –le pregunta Kakashi, mientras hace un café-

**Hoy…** **es… el… ¡cumpleaños de mi madre! –**grita-

**Oh, tengo que felicitar a Kushina –**me dije en voz alta-

**Que suerte tienes, no puedes darle regalo alguno…** -dijo Naruto y entendí su problema a la vez que Hinata, que estaba a mi lado, y por instinto ambas nos miramos y sonreímos, lo miramos-

**No tienes regalo que darle, eh **–dije-

**Naruto**-**kun, termino mi turno en diez minutos. ¿Te acompaño para ayudarte a elegir algo? –**le ofreció Hinata-

**¡Gracias Hinata**-**chan! –**dijo con ojos brillantes-

**Problema solucionado **–dije- **¿Y cuanto dinero piensas gastarte en su regalo?**

**Pues… -**murmuro- **menos de… cinco libras.**

**¿Qué piensas regalarle, un imán de nevera?** –le dije-

**Eh, pues es buen…** -antes de que dijera otra cosa, golpee a Naruto-

**¡Ni se te ocurra comprarle eso! **–le grite-

**¿Y si le haces algo tu mismo?** –le dijo Kakashi, y nos quedamos callados, hasta que Naruto hablo/grito:-

**¡que buena idea, Kakashi-sensei! –**le grito-

Últimamente, llamaba a Kakashi 'sensei' (profesor) no se porque. Creo que habían hecho buenas migas y seria una broma entre ellos.

**¿Y… que hago? –**pregunto-

**¿Nunca has hecho un regalo tu mismo?** –le pregunto Hinata-

**Bueno si…** **pero creo que a mama no le ilusionara tanto un collar con macarrones sin hacer pintados como cuando tenia cinco años… **-dijo y reí al imaginármelo-

**Descartado, seguro –**dije-

**¿Y si le haces un pastel?** –dijo Kakashi-

**¡que buena idea!** –dijo Hinata- **pero Naruto, ¿Sabes hacer un pastel? **

**No. **–dijo bajando la cabeza-

**Y si lo intentas –**lo anime-

**Creo que se lo comería antes de cocinarlo –**dijo Kakashi y reímos-

**¡Le cocino ramen!** –dio una idea Naruto, negamos a la vez y deprisa-

**¿Y si le cocinas algo mas sencillo? –**propuse- **no un pastel si no algo mas pequeño…**

**Eh… ¿Cómo que? –**pregunto Naruto-

**¿Brownies?** –dijo Hinata-

**Oh si, de chocolate –**dijo Naruto relamiendo sus labios-

**¿Pastelitos criollos?** –dijo Kakashi-

**¿Pastelitos de arroz?** –dijo Hinata-

**¿Pastelitos de boniato?** –sugerí-

**¿Pastelitos santorini?**

**¿Pastelitos correntinos? **

**¡Mi madre me hacia pastelitos 'Pink panther'! Los llama así por que son rosa, de la pantera rosa ¿Habrán visto la serie en sus infancias? –**dije-

**No…** -negó Naruto a todo lo dicho-

**Di tu algo entonces**. –dijo Kakashi-

**¿Pastelitos de hojaldre?** –dijo- **mmm no creo que a mama le guste…**

**¿Qué es lo que mas le gusta? **–pregunte- **digo, ahora, durante su embarazo. ¿Qué es lo que mas come?**

**Pues tiene su gracia, conmigo solo comía ramen ahora le ha dado por el chocolate. –**dijo Naruto- **papa siempre tiene que ir por las mañanas a comprar unas magdalenas de chocolate…**

**¡aja! –**dije interrumpiéndolo-

**Suena bien, magdalenas de chocolate –**dijo Hinata- **te ayudare amor.**

**Gracias **

**Y yo también. –**dijo Kakashi-

**¿en serio?** **¡GRACIAS! **

**Y yo. En lo que pueda –**me ofrecí-

**¡Bien!** **entonces… -**cogio unas cacerolas y empezó a chocarlas- **¡gente, el Pub cierra, paguen y váyanse por favor, fuera, fuera! **

Al cabo de cinco minutos Naruto echo a la gente.

**Que delicado –**dije-

**Al menos hoy no tendré que trabajar y aun así me pagan –**dijo Kakashi-

**Vas listo, no te pagare por hacer magdalenas –**dijo Naruto-

**Baya jefe –**se quejo Kakashi-

**Bueno, empecemos –**dijo Naruto- **¡Todos a la cocina! **

**Eh, yo me voy un momento… **-dijo Hinata- **necesito comprar algo a Kushina-san… **

**Okay –**dijo Naruto-

Hinata se fue y nosotros tres fuimos a la cocina.

**Bien, ¿Y como se hacen? –**pregunto Naruto y miro a Kakashi, quien se encogió de hombros y me miraron ambos-

**Yo os iré diciendo, y vosotros lo hacéis –**dije-

**Gracias Sakura-chan… **-me dijo Naruto sonriente-

**Bien, primero os diré los ingredientes. Y los ponéis encima de la mesa… -**les dije y asintieron- **300 gramos de harina, 2 huevos, 200 gramos de azúcar, 150ml de leche, 150ml de aceite, 50 gramos de cacao en polvo, 100 gramos de pepitas de chocolate… **

**¡Bien, ya esta! –**grito Naruto, si, todo estaba encima de la mesa-

**¿Y ahora? –**pregunto Kakashi-

**Bien, primero mezclar los ingredientes. En un bol poned los sólidos, harina, levadura, azúcar y el cacao e ir uniéndolo todo, después, añadidle poco a poco los líquidos: huevos, leche, aceite… Removed hasta que este bien ligado y finalmente le ponéis las pepitas de chocolate que queden enteras. **–Les dije y fueron haciendo lo que dije poco a poco- **con esta masa podemos rellenar papeles de magdalena… **-Kakashi enseño el papel de magdalena- **ese vale. **

**¿Cuánto tiempo hay que hornear? –**pregunto Naruto-

**Pues… durante 25 minutos ha unos 180º** -respondí-

**¡Okay! – **grito Naruto, tras poner la masa en el papel de magdalena y ponerlas en el horno, lo pusieron a 180º y ha esperar…-

**¡Llegue!** –grito Hinata entrando a la cocina, y miro el horno- **wow, que avanzados vais ya… **

**Te tardaste mucho, ¿Dónde estabas? –**le pregunto Naruto y Hinata levanto una bolsa de compra-

**Comprándole un regalo a tu mama.** –dijo sonriente- **y esto –**saco una cestita de madera con un lazo rojo y una tarjeta, también papel de regalo- **pensé que podríais poner las magdalenas en esto… **

**¡Pero que buena es mi Hinata-chan! –**grito feliz Naruto abrazándola, haciéndola sonrojar-

**¿Y cuando es la fiesta? –**pregunte-

**¿Fiesta? –**dijo Naruto volteando a mi con la frente sombreada de negro, nervioso, asustado-

**¿No… no le harás una fiesta? –**murmure suspirando-

**Eh… -**rasco su cabeza nervioso, justo entonces entro Minato-san corriendo-

**¡Hijo! –**grito también nervioso/asustado- **tu madre empezó a insinuarme hace rato cuando hablamos por teléfono, que quiere una fiesta. **

**¡Ah! **–grito Naruto con miedo-

**¿Tanto temen a Kushina-san? **–dijo Hinata sonriendo levemente, ambos asintieron-

**Bien, nos quedan tres horas **–dije mirando el reloj, que marcaba las cuatro- **Hinata, te encargas de invitar a la gente. Ahora Minato-san te pasa la agenda de invitados. Kakashi, a limpiar el lugar y a comprar decoración. Naruto a ayudar a Kakashi, pero antes a dejar las magdalenas bien en la cestita que trajo Hinata. Minato-san te encargaras de mantener alejada a Kushina-san. **–ordene y todos asintieron-

Todos empezamos con el plan, Minato le dio los números de invitados a Hinata, que empezó a llamarlos. Naruto saco las magdalenas del horno y las dejo en la cestita, y ayudaba a Kakashi que había traído adornos al bar.

Serpentinas, globos, gorros, y una corona de oro a Kushina para que destacase (ya que le encantaba destacar y mas en su día) también les encargue traer comida. Casi todo fue Ramen. Y también música para hacer ambiente.

Además, invite a Ino y ha Sasuke. Ya que al parecer los padres de el venían a la fiesta, y le daría una sorpresa.

El bar estaba lleno de los invitados, y Sasuke e Ino también habían llegado. Solo faltaban Minato y Kushina.

**¿Por qué no llegan? **–pregunto Naruto con nervios-

**Tranquilo, solo espera un poco **–dijo Hinata tranquilizándolo-

**¡Ya llega, ya llega! –**entro Kakashi al bar-

**Bien, ¡las luces!** –aviso Naruto y las apago todos tenían sus serpentinas cogidas y preparados para gritar-

Escuchamos a Minato y a Kushina llegar.

**¡Mina-chan, pero yo no quiero ir al bar ahora! **–se quejaba ella-

**Vamos cariño **–le decía el-

Kushina abrió la puerta, las luces se encendieron todos saltaron y gritaron 'feliz cumpleaños' mientras encima de ella, en la puerta, globos caían y todos tiraban sus serpentinas haciendo una lluvia de colores. La música sonó y la sonrisa de Kushina se esbozo de oreja a oreja.

Naruto fue a abrazarla y ha ponerme la coronita de oro, de papel claro.

Kushina estaba muy feliz.

**¡Pero que lindo! –**dijo Ino-

**¿eh…** **Y Sasuke? –**pregunte-

**Salio nada mas ver a su familia –**dijo ella- **¿No sabias que el jamás los quiso ver de nuevo tras su accidente porque eso le rompería el corazón?**

**La cague…** -murmure-

**Si **–dijo Ino-

**Maldición**… -murmure, saliendo del bar tras Sasuke-

Lo encontré en la calle, mirando el cielo oscuro estrellado.

**Ey.** –Dije- **Lo siento**. –le dedique una pequeña sonrisa, el no volteo a verme y eso me puso triste. Seguro ahora me odiaba-

**Sakura –**me llamo y lo mire con miedo a encontrarme una mirada de odio infinito, pero en cambio me encontré con una pequeña sonrisa y una mirada melancólica- **tranquila. Estoy bien. **

Tomo mi mano entre la suya, y nos juntamos un poco mas. Nos quedamos viendo las estrellas juntos, en silencio, disfrutando de nuestra compañía.

_Me enamore de el completamente, _lo admití en mi mente.

Volvimos a la fiesta, Kushina estaba viendo el regalo de Naruto. Volteo a su hijo y lo abrazo con fuerza, sonreí contenta. Me alegro que le gustase.

Hinata le dio una pulsera preciosa y Kushina por primera vez le dijo 'nuera' mientras le daba las gracias.

Sasuke me presento a sus padres, bueno, me dijo quienes eran. Y ahí estaba su hermano mayor, Itachi. Me hablo un poco de ellos y supe que para el era difícil verlo de nuevo.

La fiesta fue maravillosa, todos se la pasaban bien. Y yo, aun estaba cogida a la mano de Sasuke. Fue un día maravilloso.

**Espero que les gustase el capitulo, siento que sea cortito. Y siento haber tardado tanto en poner continuación. **

**Ya saben la inspiración va y viene… pero ya volvió tranquilos jejeje xD **

**Siguiente capitulo: (ahora ya de la historia)**

''**Profundos sentimientos & el ultimo recuerdo de Sasuke''**

**Este capitulo será sentimental y aquí se juntaran mas Sasuke y Sakura ^^ **

**Saludos, se despide Rebeca-chan ~! ^.^ **


	8. Chapter 8

_**MI CHICA FANTASMA**_

_**/MY GHOST GIRL/**_

_**~ CAPITULO 7 ~**_

_*****PROFUNDOS SENTIMIENTOS & EL ULTIMO DESTINO DE SASUKE*****_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**L**os msn llegaban a toneladas a mi fantasmovil, tenia ya casi cien de fantasmas que no conocía. Mas del 80% habían sido de desconocidos queriendo que los agregase como amigos en eso del fantasmovil, y el otro 20% era de quienes conocía así de vista.

Tal como dijo Ino, me había hecho muy popular en el mundo fantasmal.

Esto de los espíritus malos al final no fue tan mal, me hice famosa, pero…

La imagen de Sasuke apareció en mi mente.

¡Le gusto! Aun no me lo creo.

Quiero encontrarme con el lo mas antes posible, mirarlo, tocarlo, abrazarlo, besarlo… ¿Podría? Ahora que caía, soy transparente. Si me esfuerzo puedo tocar a personas u objetos. Pero… ¿Puedo tocar a otros fantasmas? ¿Besarlos…?

Me sonroje ante la idea de besar a Sasuke.

¡Kyaah! ¡Seria al ''primer chico (fantasma) '' que beso!

Camine de un lado a otro en ''mi casa'' ¡vale, es un maldito baño publico de hombres! ¡Pero es mi casa! T.T que penosa casa tengo…

Bueno, camine de un lado a otro y flote también un poco (algo que es bastante divertido de esto de ser fantasma…) ¡dios, yo si se comerme el coco con todo tipo de tonterías!

Tenía tantas cosas sin resolver…:

1ª ¿Quién es mi asesino? ¿Por qué me asesino?

2ª ¿Cómo debo hacer para ir al ''cielo''? ¿Matarlo, castigarlo, atormentarlo al estilo 'paranormal activity'?

3ª ¡Sasuke! ¿Les gusto, no le gusto, solo le impresione, de verdad me quiere…?

4ª Mmm… ah… ¡Vale, aun no tengo un cuarto problema! Pero seguro lo tendré.

Y entonces entro Naruto. Tal vez con un futuro posible cuarto problema…

**¡Hola Sakura-chan!** –grito alegre-

**Te dije mil veces que mires antes de entrar** –le dije-

**Pero si no hay nadie.** –se queja-

**La otra vez quedaste como loco…**

**¡No pasa nada!** –dice riendo-

**¿Qué te trae por aquí?** –pregunte-

**Ah es verdad, vine por algo…** **¡Hinata-chan! Si, ella me dijo… ¿Cómo era?**

**Idiota **–dije-

**¡Oye! Ah si, era sobre los espíritus esos malos del otro día…**

**¿Los dementores estilo Harry Potter? **

**Si, esos mismos. Los Shinigami amiguitos de mi Hina-chan acabaron con ellos y todos los fantasmas residentes en Londres están a salvo. Díselo a los demás fantasmas ¿si?**

**Claro –**dije y comencé a escribir y mandar msn a todos-

**¿No tenéis una de esas fiestas hoy?**

**Emm… si, bueno… -**dije nerviosa-

**¿No iras?** **¿Por qué?**

**¡No saques conclusiones precipitadas! Si, iré. **

**No te ves tan segura… **

**¬¬ Y ahora decidiste usar el cerebro… -**murmure- **Iré, también tengo cosas que hacer…**

**¿Qué cositas, Sakurita? ¿Qué tiene que ver con Sasukito, no? **–dijo moviendo las cejas arriba y abajo, insinuando-

**¡Naruto! **–grite avergonzada, lo hice con una gran fuerza que hizo tintinear las luces-

**¡Waaah!** –grito de miedo, odiaba cuando hacia ese tipo de cosas- **¡Sakura-chan, ya te dije que no hagas eso! Al menos en mi presencia…**

**Ya envíe un msn a todos **–dije guardando el móvil en mi bolsillo-

**¿Te pasa algo? Estas mas rara que nunca…** -dice el rubio-

**Ya sabes, lo de siempre. Mis problemas… -**suspire-

**Ese es tu problema, que no son solo tus problemas, son nuestros. Te dije que te ayudaría, tranquila Sakura-chan… **

**¡Pero es que pasa el tiempo y todo sigue igual Naruto! **–le grite-

**Am… si, lo siento si no soy de mucha ayuda… -**su rostro cambio y desapareció sus sonrisa, salio del aseo-

**Lo dicho: cuarto problema, Naruto se enfado conmigo. **–murmure para si misma- **¡Waaah, que idiota Sakura Haruno, que idiota! ¿Por qué gritarle? El no tiene culpa… **

Entonces escuche un bip del móvil, mire y tenia un msn.

_Sakura ¿Te parece si solo nos vemos tu y yo esta noche?_

_Sasuke_

¡Oh dios, una cita seguro! Empecé a dar saltitos como loca.

Creo que mis problemas se solucionan poco a poco; Sasuke hoy me dirá lo que siente por mi seguro. Solo me quedan tres.

Naruto, mi asesino y como ir al cielo.

¡Las más difíciles! T.T

_Claro Sasuke-kun (: ¿Pasas a por mi…? _

Le escribí y deprisa me contesto:

_Por supuesto, estaré ahí a las ocho. _

Sonreí ampliamente. Sasuke si sabe sacarme sonrisas como estas…

_**Pov Naruto**_

Sakura-chan tiene razón, no hago nada para ayudarla ¡Soy un Uzumaki, tengo el Don de poder ayudarla, debo hacerlo! Pero… ¿Cómo? Mo~ ojala Hinata-chan pudiese ayudarme…

¡Espera! Claro que puede.

Entre al pub y vi a Hinata sirviendo en una mesa, me acerque a ella.

**Hinata-chan** –le dije con una sonrisa y ella se sonrojo ¡pero que linda!- **mmm ¿Puedes ayudarme?**

**C-claro Naruto-kun** –me dijo, nos alejamos un poco y fuimos detrás de la barra como si estuviéramos trabajando- **¿De que se trata?**

**Me gustaría ayudar a Sakura-chan con su muerte para que pueda ir al cielo. Pero… no se como encontrar el tipo que le hizo esto. **–suspire frustrado- **y me preguntaba que… Ya que eres una Shinigami, tal vez tengas la fecha de su muerte o uses algo mágico de Shinigamis y me ayudes… **

**Claro que puedo ayudarte… **-la mire con ojos iluminados- **pero tampoco… **-suspire resignado y triste- **gomene, va contra las normas el ir tras la muerte de un fantasma. Solo debemos juzgarlos. **

**¿Ósea que ni si quiera tenéis un registro o algo con las muertes de personas? **–pregunte-

**Si…** **Hay uno… En la asociación, en la biblioteca de almas.** –dijo pensativa-

**¡Hinata-chan!** –tome sus manos entre las mías y me acerque mas a ella, haciéndola sonrojar como nunca- **¡te juro que jamás te pediré nada después de esto y te deberé una muy grande! **

**Aj… **-suspiro ella y me miro con una sonrisa tierna- **Bien, nos colaremos y sacaremos el libro de Sakura-chan, donde podremos ver como murió y así averiguar quien fue. **–sonreí y la abrace fuerte-

**¡Muchas gracias, amor**! –le dije-

**P-pero Naruto-kun, recuerda: haremos algo ilegal así que hay que pasar desapercibidos, nada de gritar o llamar la atención. Hay que ser sigilosos y cuidadosos… **-dijo seriamente-

**¡como Ninjas! ¿No?** –dije sonriendo-

**Si, como ninjas **–rió ella-

**¿Y cuando vamos?** –pregunte impaciente-

**En dos días.** –dijo Hinata-

**¿Por qué tan tarde?** –me queje-

**Porque en dos días los del alto mando y casi todos los Shinigami tienen una importante reunión, yo no asistiré así que nos colaremos y será todo más fácil.** –explico con paciencia- **¿Puedes esperar dos días, no?**

**Por supuesto **–dije sonriente-

**Bien, sigo trabajando **–dijo y antes de irse me miro- **cosa que tú también deberías hacer…**

**Mo~ Hinata-chan… -**me queje**- ya pareces mi mama… **

**¿Acaso eso es malo? **–escuche una tenebrosa voz tras de mi-

**Jejej Hinata-chan digo, eres tan guapa e inteligente como mi mama ¿Y que decir de ella? ¡es la mejor mama del mundo!** –intente arreglarlo, pero notaba el aura obscura de mi madre detrás de mi, lo siguiente fue un golpe en la cabeza y un grito de ella diciendo:-

**¡A trabajar se ha dicho!**

**Ayyy **–me queje sobandome la cabeza, seguro tenia un chichón por alguna parte, cada vez son mas fuertes los golpes- _**Bueno, esta planeado Hinata-chan y yo nos colamos en Shinigami-landia y averiguamos sobre Sakura-chan ¡bien! no le diré nada, le daré una sorpresa **_–pensé contento-

_**Pov Sakura**_

Ya era casi las cinco de la tarde y a Naruto no lo vi desde la mañana ¿Se enfado tanto conmigo? ¡Maldita sea! Sabe que estoy de los nervios y le grite sin querer…

Debo arreglar este problema. Y así al menos cada vez tendré menos…

**¡Yo! **–Escucho de golpe tras de mi-

**¡KYAAAA! **–grito volteando-

**Jum…** **que extraño, una fantasma asustándose ¿No notaste que venia? Lo idiota de Naruto se te pega.** –me dice mientras ojea su libro. Ah si, anda siempre con un libro llamado ''Icha Icha Paradise''- **¿O será que se me da cada vez mejor asustar?**

**Que hobby mas raro tienes **–murmure- **¿Sabes que en Konoha hay aseos no? Sabiendo que estoy no bajes aquí… Pervertido. **

**No malinterpretes Sakura **–dijo mirándome con ojos inocentes, le fulmine con la mirada- **podría ser tu hermano mayor…**

**Mi padre como mínimo **–le dije-

**No te pases Sakura, y yo que venia a darte noticias importantísimas… **-dijo llevándose la mano al pecho como dolido, pero el muy jodido me intrigo-

**¿Qué noticias? **–pregunte-

**En dos días vendrá un médium muy famoso aquí a Londres, estará la tv, hablara sobre exorcismos, fantasmas… No te le presentes mucho, que el es uno de verdad y no un mentiroso.** –me aviso-

**¿Y que si es médium?** No es que vaya a entrar aquí y verme –dije-

**Pero…** **es un exorcista de alto nivel. Me da pena decirlo, pero mejor que yo…**

**Todos son mejores que tu, que ni me veías al principio **–le dije-

**Ya entiendo porque Naruto volvió tan desolado y triste, hoy estas muy agresiva Sakura**. **Yo que vine como buena persona a decirte esto y me tratas así **–se hizo el dolido otra vez, pero luego se expresión cambio y se puso serio:- **solo te diré que no por tu bien no salgas para nada dentro de dos días… Se llama:** **Orochimaru.** –y tras la información se fue-

**Orochimaru… me suena… pero ¿de que?** –me quede pensativa-

Y justo cuando pensaba tan detenidamente me llego un msn.

_¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡¿Quedaste con Sasuke esta noche y por eso no vendrán a la fiesta!? ¡y como es que tuve que enterarme por ahí y no por ti! ¡Que amiga Sakura, que amiga! ._

_Uuuh~ ¿Y que harán, eh? _

_Te diré una cosa importante: los fantasmas adolescentes pueden hacer lo mismo que los humanos adolescentes. _

_Aunque eso si, cuando lo haces, sientes mas intensamente todo que cuando humano. _

_¡Ya me contaras! Eso espero, que no quiero enterarme de si paso algo por ahí… quiero ser yo quien divulgue el chisme jejeje _

_Bss, Ino._

Me sonroje ante lo que dijo Ino ¿Puedo hacer lo mismo que de humana con Sasuke? Pero… ¿Cómo que mas intensamente? Lo tendré que averiguar yo misma ¿No?

Y… ¿¡como demonios se entero todo el mundo si no dije nada!?

Que cotillas todos los fantasmas, se nota que no hay nada que hacer y se aburren mucho.

Al menos para esta noche tengo un problema menos: no tengo que pensar en que ponerme. Aunque no llevo mucho que digamos…

¡Y por fin, llego el momento tan esperado!

En unos minutos Sasuke llegaría aquí.

Me mire en el espejo y me mejore un poco el pelo, me ate un poco mas la bata y… y… ¡y ya! Porque más no puedo hacer.

Salí del baño y subí las escaleras, al final de estas tal y como lo imagine estaba Sasuke. Esperándome y viéndome con una leve sonrisa.

**Tan linda como siempre **–me dijo, apenas lo susurro pero lo dijo suficientemente alto como para que yo lo escuche-

**G-gracias… tú también te ves bien** –dije sonrojada ¡ya parecía Hinata! a la cual ahora entiendo- **¿Y a donde vamos?**

**¿No te importa que yo elija el sitio?**

**Claro que no** –dije deprisa- **di tu.**

**¿Te parece bien subir al ojo de Londres?** –me pregunto, yo le mire con una gran sonrisa-

**¡me encanta, si, vamos!** –dije animada- **pero espera… es muy caro…son ****£19.98** –no pensé en lo que dije- **¡ay, somos fantasmas cierto! Jeje lo siento, es que mi mama me lo repetía tanto… siempre me decía 'es caro no puedes subirte' al final consiguió pegármelo… **

**Solo lo atravesamos y ya, no hay nada de que preocuparse. Eso si, hay que atravesarlo a tiempo… **

Empezamos a caminar hacia el ojo de Londres, y para eso antes debíamos cruzar muchas calles y pasar por muchos sitios. La verdad era divertido, no nos parábamos como los demás a esperar que se pusiera verde, cruzábamos cuando los coches y jugábamos a ver a quien atropellan menos. Juego divertido, pero no se lo recomiendo a muchos.

Y entonces, sucedió: me cogio la mano y fuimos así por la calle.

No dije nada, solo sonreí y me sonroje. Creo que el noto mi sonrojo y también sonrió.

Llegamos al Ojo de Londres, esa enorme noria con cabinas de cristal que tanto me gusta.

Había una enorme cola y eso que ya estaba haciéndose de noche. Bueno eran casi las ocho, pero anochece pronto.

Y como estamos en noviembre cierra a las ocho y media esto. Solo harían otra vuelta mas. Pero ¿Adivinen?

¡Ventaja de ser Fantasma numero 8! Puedes subirte a todo sin pagar y sin hacer cola, ejemplo: Ojo de Londres.

Sasuke me llevaba de la mano colándose en la fila y llegamos a la cabina.

**Vamos** –me dijo, solo había una madre y su hija, así que estaba bien. Casi solos-

Nos quedamos parados y poco después empezó a moverse, iba súper lento pero todo se veía tan bonito.

Las luces de la ciudad encendidas iluminando todo, el Big Ben, el Tamesis reflejando las luces…

**Es hermoso, Sasuke** –voltee a sonreírle- **gracias por traerme**.

**¡Mira mami, pero mira, que si no te lo pierdes! ¡seguro vemos nuestra casa, mami!** –decía la niña de la cabina, tendría unos seis años-

**¡Tengo la cámara preparada, no me perderé nada!** **¡Y claro que se vera nuestra casa! **–decía la madre sonriéndole a su hija-

**¡déjamela cámara, yo le are una foto a nuestra casa!**

**¡oye, no pague para hacer fotos a nuestra casa! **–reía la madre- **al menos haz del paisaje **–le dejo a su hija la cámara, que solo apretaba al botón y su madre sujetaba la cámara- **que fotógrafa profesional esta echa mi niña **–y le dio un beso en la mejilla-

**¿Sakura…? –**llamo Sasuke-

**L-lo siento… Me recordó un momento a mí y a mi madre… **

**Jamás me contaste sobre vosotras. **–dijo interesado- **puedes confiar en mí…**

**Lo se **–dije convencida- **Mi papa siempre trabajaba así que mi madre pasaba mas tiempo conmigo, siempre le decía que quería venir aquí y decía lo caro que era. Pero un día me trajo, tendría unos diez o nueve años… Nos subimos y… **-empecé a recordar todo, es doloroso recordar el pasado siendo fantasma. Es mejor ver al futuro y pensar en el presente- **fue un día genial e inolvidable. **

**Jm… Mis padres no hacían estas cosas. **–dijo Sasuke- **después de que Uzumaki se mudaran aquí, mi madre quiso venir tras su amiga pero padre no quiso. Solo años después vinimos. Porque padre tuvo trabajo aquí y yo comencé a venir aquí justo cuando pase a la escuela. Me hice amigo del dobe como sabrás. Padre siempre estaba metido en el trabajo, mama era quien nos cuidaba. Pero Itachi tenia que estudiar mucho para heredar la empresa… Y yo, seria el 'segundo jefe'. Siempre el segundo, así que decidí estudiar también mucho… Pero, jamás lo lograba. Jamás supere a Itachi… **-escuchaba atenta su historia, por fin era abierto conmigo- **y entonces hace cinco años… **-se corto de golpe-

**No hace falta que me digas… es doloroso, lo se.**

**No, es hora de contarlo. Han pasado cinco años desde entonces pero lo recuerdo a la perfección. Si llegas a estar tanto tiempo como yo, espero que no, vas recordando cosas hasta que recuerdas todo, absolutamente todo. **–me dijo, me recorrió un escalofrío, no quería eso la verdad me daba miedo pero… debía de recordar- **Esa mañana me enfade mucho con padre, porque tenia asumido que Itachi heredaría todo. Me enfade tanto que en ve de ir al instituto hice pellas… Ojala no hubiera sido tan idiota. Cogi algo de dinero y recorrí Londres sin saber que hacer, entonces pensé en venir aquí… Siempre me gusto y jamás me subí. Porque quería subirme con mi familia… con alguien importante… **-mi corazón latió deprisa al escuchar eso ¿Seré yo lo suficientemente importante para el?- **este era mi destino, mi último destino. Pero al cruzar, un conductor bajo el efecto de las drogas me atropello. Recuerdo trozos en los que me suben a la ambulancia donde intentan reanimarme, mi madre estaba a mi lado pero no aguante. Cuando creí despertar estaba en medio de la calle y un coche se me vino encima, me asuste pero me di cuenta de que me atravesó. Intente hablar con la gente pero nadie escuchaba… poco a poco me fui dando cuenta, luego encontré mas fantasmas y me explicaron todo. Pero yo no tengo nada pendiente aquí. Así que decidí ayudar a los demás novatos para que al menos ellos fueran al 'más allá' y no la pasasen tan mal como yo. **

**Sasuke… **-yo estaba a punto de llorar, jamás imagine la carga que soportaba el-

**Siempre se iban, hacia amigos que algún día se irían. **

**Ya veras que tu también te iras…**

**Han pasado cinco años. Ya no tengo esperanzas. **–dijo- **¿Sabes? Jamás me he subido, hoy es la primera vez. Por fin llegue a mi destino, por fin me subí aquí… y lo hice con alguien importante. Mejor que solo, como aquella vez pensé venir. **–me dice abiertamente, me sonrojo y lo miro-

**¿Cuan importante soy para ti, Sasuke? **–pregunto sin rodeos-

**Me gustas **–me dice- **y mucho. **

Apreté su mano suavemente y le estire hacia mí, se sorprendió ante mi acto repentino y entonces le bese.

Seguro tenía los ojos como platos y estaba en shock porque tardo en corresponder mi beso.

Ino tenía razón, los fantasmas pueden hacer lo mismo.

Ahí estábamos besándonos apasionadamente como si no hubiera mañana, pero este beso era el más especial de todos los que he tenido.

Otra cosa en la que Ino tenía razón: podías sentir todo. Cada sentimiento de la otra persona, era como echar un vistazo a su alma y corazón.

Cuando nos separamos estábamos nerviosos y sonrojados.

**Mami ¿Porque esa chica y ese chico se juntan las bocas? **–dijo la niña señalándonos, no pude evitar reírme y sonrojarme de la vergüenza-

**¿A dónde apuntas cielo?** **Aquí no hay nada…** -dice la madre-

Entonces Sasuke volteo a la niña y se puso en cuclillas delante de ella, llevo su dedo índice a los labios e hizo 'sssh'

La niña sonrojada sonrió y junto la madre salieron, ah si… termino la atracción.  
Wow… que rápido paso. Y eso que dura 30 minutos.

También salimos de ahí y nos encaminamos hacia mi casa.

Llegamos y llego el momento de la despedida.

**¿Te parece si quedamos otro día también…?**

**Si** –dije deprisa-

**¿Qué te parece en dos días?**

**Claro** –dije sonriente y entonces recordé lo que Kakashi dijo- **amm… ¿Mañana no puede ser?**

**Lo siento, no… ¿Te viene mal?**

**No, es que, jejeje **–reí nerviosa- **te echare de menos. **

**Puede escribirme cuando quieras **–me dice-

**Bien… entonces, hasta dentro de dos días.** –digo mientras coloco un mechón de mi cabello tras la oreja derecha y estoy por irme, pero siento que su mano coge la mía y me voltea a el-

Estaba sonrojada y nerviosa cuando de golpe Sasuke me beso, podía sentirlo tan real, sus labios sobre los míos moviéndose a un ritmo lento pero cada vez mas intenso, me abrazo por la cintura y yo por su cuello. Otra vez pude sentir cada emoción suya, y el seguro sentía cada una mía.

Entonces se separo de mi y me sonrió de lado, casi arrogante.

**¿Creías que dejaría a mi novia irse sin despedirse como se debe?** –dice y volteo para irse dejándome en shock, solté un suspiro de enamoradiza-

**Que lindo…** -suspire de nuevo y sonriente voltee para irme dando saltitos por las escaleras- **¡espera! ¡¿escuche bien!? ¡Dijo MI NOVIA!** –dije sorprendida- **¡kyaaa ~! Sasuke-kun es mi novio **–dije y deprisa saque el móvil para decirle a Ino, que si no, se enfadaría… además, quiero compartir tan buena noticia-

Bien, un problema menos de mi lista: ahora solo que quedan Naruto, mi asesino y como ir al ''mas allá''.

…..

**¡Bien! aquí yo de nuevo, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Siento no haber subido antes capi, no tengo buena excusa, la de siempre diría yo: instituto, exámenes… Además, ya estoy en cuarto y debo elegir que seguir estudiando. ¡Tachan! Elegí administración. ¿Bien no? Mi único problema será con las mates jaja**

**Lo siento mucho e intentare continuarlo u.u si ven que tardo ya saben, me queda poco tiempo y muuuuchos exámenes que hacer. **

**Bien dicho esto; la historia empezara a retomar el tema principal: sasusaku, y la misteriosa muerte de Sakura. **

**Y claro ¿Cómo se colaran Hinata y Naruto para robar el libro de Sakura? ((El libro es como la vida de Sakura que narra su vida como una novela))**

**Y esta lo que dijo Kakashi ¡Orochimaru es un famoso médium (exorcista) que ira a Londres! Al estilo Anne Germain (una médium famosilla que hace poco veía en la tv)**

**Cuidado Sakura u.u **

**Y el siguiente capitulo será: LA MUERTE DE SAKURA & EL MEDIUM ESCALOFRIANTEMENTE TENEBROSO**

**¿Algún rewiev? Aunque sean insultos o amenazas de muerte por no haber subido antes capi… (¡no por favor u.u no me asusten! Se que me odian u.u no hace falta comentarlo) **


End file.
